Rebirth and Awakening
by Vanitas-Of-Darkness
Summary: Follows Storyline of KHII, but Vanitas is added to it. Xemnas brought Vanitas back from the Darkness ten years after he was defeated by Ventus. Vanitas has to go to the worlds Sora goes to, but as Vanitas progresses, he finds why he feels different than he used to, what the heavy feeling in his chest is, Xemnas's real plans and who Xemnas really is. Going to continue later HIATUS,
1. Vanitas's rebirth and Sora's awakening

**Kingdom Hearts. Vanitas's Story = Chapter 1**

**Vanitas's rebirth and Sora's awakening.**

Vanitas.

'_It's...Dark and...Cold, why...can't I move,_' there was no sound that could be heard in the darkness where Vanitas lay dormant after the Keyblade battle with Ventus.

'_It's just as dark as when I close my eyes,_' he blinked his eyes a few times, but nothing changed. A jolt of pain ran through his chest as he tried to sit up.

'_W-why does my heart feel like it weighs a ton, and why is it hurting? _'

'_What happened after he beat me? _'

"...itas," a rather deep voice spoke.

"w-what?" he queried slowly trying to turn his head to find where the voice originated.

"w-whose there?" he began to panic when he was met with silence, he asked again.

"Hey, whose there, what do you want?"

"It's not what I want, it's what you want," the same voice replied.

"...I don't get it," he stated rather dumbly.

"Do you want to stay here, in darkness?" it questioned.

"What do you think," he asked sarcastically.

"I think you want to be out of here and I can do that, all you need to do is serve me well and you will be rewarded with freedom," everything went quiet as Vanitas thought over the offer.

'_Spend my life in eternal darkness, or...serve willingly under a guy I don't even know, causing destruction and chaos..._'

"Ok, it'll be fun to get back out there, causing other people trouble," he spoke with a sinister smirk.

"Good choice my new comrade of Darkness," as the deep, husky voice vanished he was engulfed by a darkness even darker than the void he was hovering in, he closed his eyes waiting for something to happen. As he opened his eyes, he was met with a man covered in a black hooded coat.

Vanitas began to look around; he seemed to be in some sort of living area with a few sofas and tables. The room was pure white, no colour atoll.

"You and I are the only ones here at this point in time, but you will meet the others in due time. You have also had a change in clothing,"

Vanitas looked down to see that he was wearing a jacket kind of like ventus's with a hood but black and red, he was also wearing a black and red turtle neck version of Sora's under-shirt, his trousers were long baggy, black, red and grey version of Roxas's, he had bright red straps making an 'X' on his chest and many more going around his belt area and thigh like Ventus and Sora, he wore a black and red pair of shoe's also like Sora's, around his left wrist he wore a black and red checker band, he was also wearing a pair of black and red fingerless gloves.

"Sweet, its better that the clothes Xehanort gave me, I can move around more when I fight now," the man in the hood cleared his throat, grabbing Vanitas's attention.

"You need a helmet for the missions I send you on,"

"And why's that?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"There's is a certain boy that you will be following, he and you are a mirror image of each other, the differences are that you have black hair and yellow eyes, while he has brown hair and blue eyes," he calmly turning around to face the window.

"So, all you want me to do is follow the kid?"

"You can be seen and if you are seen don't speak and don't fight, not unless it's absolutely necessary, and here is your helmet," the cloaked man finished, holding up his hand, a bright light wrapped it's way around the hand causing Vanitas to once again close his eyes, a helmet kind of like Ventus's but black and extremely dark red appeared in the man's hand. The hooded man tossed the helmet over to Vanitas who caught it easily and questioned.

"So...no fighting?" he asked in a disappointed way.

"I'm well aware of your desire to fight but as I said, 'not unless it's absolutely necessary'. Am I understood?" the man seemed to hiss the last few words and it didn't go unnoticed.

"y-yes... understood," a slight shiver ran down Vanitas's spine at the man's tone.

"All of our fellow comrades call me 'Superior' and I'll introduce you later on. We are known as 'Organization XIII (13), you are the 14th member, your title will be announced later on as well,"

"So do you know where the kid is now, superior?" Vanitas asked feeling sick to his stomach as 'HE' of all people had to call someone by that title.

"I believe he is in a place known as 'Twilight Town', you shall follow him from there, and please do not fail me, I will not repeat myself!" he stated calmly.

'_Why does this guy remained me of Xehanort, other than the intelligence and darkness he's completely different,_' Vanitas thought to himself with a frown. The man began to leave but stopped to ask a question.

"Do you know how to open a portal?"

"Yeah I do, no worries about that," he replied with a mischievous smile.

"very good, I'll leave you to your mission," a black hole appeared in front of Xemnas and disappeared as he went through, that left Vanitas in the room on his own holding a helmet.

"well that was fast, I barely know the guy and I have a mission to follow some kid around that looks exactly like me...well better get moving," Vanitas put the helmet on, lifting his hand to summon a portal. Before he walked through he felt a slight twitch in his chest and a bit of pain like earlier.

"W-why does my chest keeps hurting, whenever I feel or use the darkness it makes me feel like I'm doing something...wrong, I...Better get back to work. Ok, let's go," the portal closed and he was once again engulfed by temporary darkness.

Sora.

"Sora," Roxas called from the darkness, causing said boy to replay.

"Who's there?"

"Sora," Donald spoke, not a second after Goofy called to him as well.

"Sora, wake up," He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times, making the blurriness disappear, the white egg-shaped-flower hiding Sora gave off a bright light and began to open. Sora stretched showing his restfulness which made his friends laugh behind their hands, the boy jumped out of the container, in addition jumping his friends.

"Waah!" they both yelled in unison.

"Donald, Goofy!" Sora called happily, all three held each other's hand, laughing and jumping in a large circle. Sora stopped jumping when he felt something or someone move from his hood.

"That was some nap!" Jiminy yawned on the boys shoulder and jumping down to the white floor, Sora seemed surprised as this was spoken.

"You mean, we were asleep?"

"I Guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy..." the cricket replied with half lidded eyes and a hand behind his head while the other hand held his umbrella.

"When do ya think we went to sleep?" Goofy question.

"Uhh..." Donald thought out load, Sora crossed his arms and rocked back and forth from leg to leg and looking up at the ceiling before he answered.

"Let's see...we defeated Ansem..."

"Yup," Goofy confirmed, Sora's head slowly began to look down as he continued speaking

"...restored peace to the world...found Kairi..." at this point Sora unfolded his arms.

"Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far!"

"Then what?" Donald Chirped and Sora once again crossed his arms, not being able to remember the rest; Goofy turned to Jiminy and asked.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" said cricket brought out his book from behind him and began to read through what was there.

"Gee, there's only one sentence... 'Thank Namine', hmm... I wonder who that is." They all began to take glances between each other; Donald threw a frown in the cricket's direction before mocking the book.

"Some journal that is," Jiminy was slightly uneasy, taking a step back.

"Well, what do ya say we find out where we are?" the cricket jumped up to Sora's shoulder and crawled back into the hood. They all mode their way out of the room, moving up the stairs and walking to a massive pair of doors, going through the door they found themselves outside the mansion where a forest path lay in front of them. They walked the path coming to a hole in the wall. The ran up through Market street and found a back-alley, they walked down said alley and came to a gate with a certain hanging over it so no one could see in, they could hear noises from inside, they gave each other a glance and walked towards the gate. Sora stopped, the other two carried on walking, only a little far ahead they noticed Sora had stopped so they stopped as well, after a second Sora spoke.

"You know, I think I've been to this town," he crossed his arms and leaned on his back leg in a thinking position. He didn't get to think for long since Donald had question.

"What's it called?"

"Hmm... Guess I must've imagined it," He uncrossed his arms in the middle of his statement and carried on walking. They came across three kids, two guys and one girl, loafing around. One of them had blonde hair that spiked upwards, a pair of camouflaged three-quarters and shoes, a black vest with a skull and cross bones and a short sleeveless jacket, he had one arm at his side while the other lazily hung over his knee and he began to speak.

"What do you want!?" he spat the question. Sora brought his hands up in defence.

"Uh, nothing. Just wondering what was back here," he said scratching the back of his head; the boy with the attitude began again.

"Now you know. This is our spot," the second guy, kinda chubby, black hair and a red shirt with a dog imprinted on it and till recently was leaning back on his hands looking to the ceiling strolled over with a curious expression.

"Umm..."

"What?" Sora questioned.

"You're... new around here, right? I'm Pence," the other to gathered around Sora to get a better look.

"Hayner, nice to meet you," he said with his laid back attitude, "but we got stuff to do, so catch ya later," he waved off. The girl up until now was leaning forward on the sofa, elbows on her knees with her chin in between the palms of her hands; she wore an Orange vest with yellow flowers imprinted on it, yellow/light brown three-quarters and yellow-white pair of sneakers, crossing her arms behind her back she began to speak.

"My name's Olette. Hey did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" they both casually smiled at him. He gave her a strange look as he repeated.

"Homework?" he looked over his shoulder to his friends but they waved their hands and shook their heads, not knowing what they meant. As he looked back Pence gave him a question.

"Hey, what're your names?" Goofy began the introduction by pointing out the other first.

"Oh, sorry. We're Sora, Donald and Goofy," he gestured to the other two as their names were said.

"Hey there," Sora greeted. Pence and Olette gave each other a blank look before turning back with Olette repeating their names and giving a statement.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you," Pence carried on the conversation.

"He sure seemed in a hurry. He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears," making all the gestures to describe the person they met. The three took up their thinking positions; Donald was the first to yell his conclusion.

"THE KING," they three turned to each other nodding to confirm the others thought the same and Sora asked excitedly.

"Where'd you see him?"

"At the station," Pence replied and Sora copied.

"The station! Thanks!"

"Well, we'd better get back to that assignment," Olette finished and began to walk away.

"Later," Pence called before he ran past the group. The three watched as the two walked through the certain and out of site before Donald started to yell his excitement.

"Oh boy! The king's trying to find us!"

"Yeah, let's get to the Station!" Sora said in happiness, all nodded in Agreement.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

* * *

Sora: Hey Vanitas, I was wondering something. *gets into thinking position*

Vanitas: What's up? *raises brow*

Sora: Can you skateboard?

Vanitas: ...Never thought about trying. *gets into the same position as Sora*

Sora: Well, If Roxas can, doesn't that mean we can?

Vanitas: I guess so.

Sora: Alright, you wanna try to?

Vanitas: yup.

**TIME SKIP**

Ventus: THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS? *Mouth wide open*

Vanitas: We tried skateboarding...we can't skateboard.

Ventus: I COULD FREAKING TELL.

Sora: Do you have a lot of first aid kits?

Ventus: *rubs temple* Yeah, I think I got about 5, just in case you guys did something stupid like this.

Xemnas: Well, while you're helping them out, I'll do the ending speech.

Ventus: YOU WILL NOT *hits him across the head with first aid kit*. Okay, thank you for reading and we hope you keep reading, reviewing and favouriting because we'll be making more.

Sora & Vanitas: VENTUS, FIRST AID KITS, STAT.

Ventus: Shuttup, I'm coming.


	2. Twilight Town Departure

**Kingdom Hearts. Vanitas's Story = Chapter 2.**

**Twilight town, Departure.**

Sora.

Sora, Donald and Goofy ran out to the back-alley, turning to their left and carried on running to 'Market Street-Station height', turning left once again heading for the station.

They slowed to a casual walk as they saw the doors to the station. Coming to a stop, the group began looking around the area for the King. Suddenly black holes appeared in every direction they looked. When they were surrounded by the nobodies known as Dusks they immediately got into fighting position. Sora noticed some kind of shape on their head but paid it no mind and brought out his 'Keyblade' with a flash of a light. Sora began dodging and swinging his 'Keyblade' towards the enemy, Donald using his magic spells, lightning, fire and blizzard, Goofy throwing his shield which came back just so he could throw it again, but the problem was that more Dusks showed up with everyone they destroyed. After a few more groups of dusks were gone they became extremely fatigued, Donald and Goofy claps hitting the ground with a 'thud', eventually Sora hit the ground as well, landing on his behind.

As the dusks leapt forward for an attack they were swiftly destroyed by someone in a black coat with huge circular ears. He held a 'Keyblade' with a silver handle and gold blade. Sora leaned forward on his hands and knees staring at the black coated figure but landed on his face when Donald and Goofy leaned over him putting both the weight of the Dog and Duck on his back.

"You're Majesty?" Donald asked, his mouth wide and Goofy with the same expression. Their only replay was that he brought his finger to his mouth and silenced them.

"Shh," He breathed '_I feel something dark in this area, it's familiar, like I've fought against it before, but there's something different about it_' the mouse thought with a bit of worry "You gotta board the train and leave town, the train knows the way, here," Mickey held a small orange bag out to Sora, who grabbed the sack and analyzed it.

Donald loudly yelled. "You're Majesty," The duck held his arm out as the mouse ran down towards 'Market Street'.

"The King... was that really him?" Sora asked in a surprised tone.

"It coulda been...yep, I know it was," Goofy replied excitedly.

"Now we know he's okay," Donald yelled just as excited as Goofy. A lode of images flashed through their minds as Sora began trying to explain and answer his own questions.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness, right?"

"Uh huh," Goofy answered as the images ended.

"But we just saw him..." Sora continued "And if the king is here, that mean's Riku's here!" He assumed happily.

"He's gotta be!" Donald stated.

"Well, I'm gonna go look for Riku," Sora explained, "Then he and I can go back to the island together, Kairi's there waiting for us, what are you two gonna do?" Sora questioned. The two gave a deep grunt and had negative expressions on their faces, Goofy replied with another question.

"Gawrsh, Sora. Do ya have to ask?" Sora laughed which caused Donald to have an angry outburst.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Your face," Sora chuckled and pointed to the two Donald and Goofy turned to face each other and all three started laughing but stopped when Sora spoke.

"What do ya say, guys? Let's stick together for one more journey," he looked to the two with a smile and they nodded.

"To...where again?" Sora asked throwing his hands behind his head; Goofy was the first to replay.

"We hafta board the train,"

"Oh yeah," Sora muttered pointing towards Goofy in remembrance, Donald sighed like it was something easy to remember. (Which it is)

Sora turned to the station doors before yelling.

"C'mon," At that, they all began to run to the doors and not aware that someone was watching the whole thing from atop the tower.

Vanitas was sat on the edge with his legs hanging over the side, swinging them back and forth while enjoying the view.

'_Well... that was interesting, I'm surprised he lasted that long against the things, I'll have to ask about the other guy in the black- coat with the big ears, It looked like he helped them, plus he had a 'Keyblade', he seemed kinda familiar too_,' he stood up, took a step back and leaned against the tower.

"alright, time to follow the train," Vanitas walked a little forward and called for his blade, with a cloud of black smoke the Keyblade was in his hand. He grunted and quickly held his chest where the heart is located and crouched down so his knees were up against his chest as well.

"Ah, why does it hurt so much, ngh," he began breathing heavy, but eventually his chest stopped hurting and he could stand again. '_Damn, what was that all about,_' He thought, he gave one finale sigh before straightening his arm out and letting go of his weapon so it would float in mid air, but as he let go the blade gave off an eye blinding light, causing Vanitas to close his eyes behind his helmet.

He slowly opened them to see a hovering red and black Skateboard/Glider looking vehicle with a long oblong, metal body, black metal Wings on the back, a bright Red Gem on the front and the handle of his Keyblade on the underside of the Glider.

He stared for a while before muttering.

"...Sweet,"

He stepped forward so he was directly over the glider before stepping onto the vehicle with a quiet squeak and his arms came up to shoulder length for balance, he leaned away from the tower causing the glider to follow his action.

After a few seconds of learning how to use the toy, Vanitas made his way to the open hanger the trains go in and hid around the corner so he could see the three, who were talking to a group of kids.

Inside the building Sora was walking towards the counter to buy tickets for the trip when Hayner called to them, causing the three to turn.

"Wait up!" Hayner, Pence and Olette ran up to them with the blonde one still talking.

"Hey, Sora..."

"What?" Hayner with his laid back attitude said.

"Nothing, but..."

"We came to see you off, it just seemed like something we oughta do," Pence cut in. Sora seemed a little nervous and responded politely.

"Oh...really? Thanks," as he finished his sentence, the bell went off signalling the trains will be leaving within a few moments. Olette spoke as the bell quieted down.

"You should hurry and get your tickets,"

"Right," the 'Keyblade' wielder replied. Sora reached into his pocket and brought out the little orange bag with munny in from earlier.

"Huh?" Olette pondered.

"What is it?" Donald questioned. She reached into her back pocket bringing out the exact same little bag.

"They're the same," Goofy called astonishedly.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Three tickets, please!" Sora asked while duckling to the window, they began walking but Sora stopped with a sad look on his face.

"I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again..."

"Why not?" Donald questioned.

"You're thinkin' too much," Goofy stated. Sora started smiling again and said.

"Yeah, you're right!" the group made their way to the train, which was a bright shade of purple with stars as windows. The door opened ready for them to board.

"Okay, let's go!" Sora spoke as if he's ready for anything. Sora, Donald and Goofy turned to the other group.

"Bye," Sora muttered.

"Hey, Sora, you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner seemed confused at his own question. Sora pondered for a minute. Bringing his right hand to his chin with the other arm under his elbow.

"Positive, why do you ask?" Hayner gave a smile before saying.

"I dunno," Seeing the smile, Sora gave the same kind of smile back, suddenly a tear began running down his face, the happy expression became sad, Hayner and the others stayed silent. Sora put his hand on the bottom of his cheek, feeling something wet and noticing it was a tear he began wiping it up with the back of his hand. Olette in her worried mode asked.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, don't know where it came from," he replied. Hayner smirked and said.

"Pull it together,"

"Right...see ya," Sora happily called. He waved as he turned and boarded the train; he was still waving as the doors closed. The massive doors opened for the train and they were off, Hayner, Pence and Olette seemed saddened but didn't know why and left the station quietly,

Donald stood on the seats looking out the window, Goofy sat next to him also looking out the window, Sora stood leaning against the door, wondering why he was upset about leaving.

At the back of the train Vanitas followed on his *knew* glider, moving side to side out of boredom.

**Sorry it's short, but look on the bright side...there will be more!**

Vanitas: so...Sora, why's your clothes so small?

Sora: Huh?*looks down* WHAT THE HELL, HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME.

Donald & Goofy: *laughing like hell in background*

Sora: YOU ABSOLUT JERKS.

Vanitas: *starts giggling* O-ok, calm down guys...*bursts out laughing*

Sora: WHERE'S MY KEYBLADE, YOUR ALL DEAD. *off screen violence*

Ventus: *sighs* Ok, there will be a lot more chapters so please follow the writer, and favourite her work, hope you enjoy... *Ventus starts waving and Sora joins in with his Keyblade in hand*

Ventus: umm...Sora?

Sora: Yeah?

Ventus: Where are Vanitas, Donald and Goofy?

Sora: You don't wanna know.

*Hears muffled screaming coming from the train-tracks*

Ventus:...o-ok *slowly moves away.


	3. The Master is a Sorcerer

**Kingdom Hearts. Vanitas's story = chapter 3.**

**The master is a Sorcerer.**

Sora

Donald stood on the seats looking out the window, Goofy sat next to him also looking out the window, Sora stood leaning against the closed door of the train that was in motion. He looked down pulling out the Orange sac Mickey had given him, staring at it for a second before pulling out a small, blue, round object.

"You know..." he started, causing Donald to sit down, he and Goofy sat staring waiting for Sora to continued.

"I'm sad," he spoke with a saddening tone, Donald looked down and back to the wielder.

"We'll be back," he said trying to cheer him up while swinging his arms out.

"Yeah, we can visit Hayner and those guys again," Goofy doing the same, Sora gave a sad smile to his friends before a bright light covered the train. As the light faded, the train began riding green tracks that were giving off an aluminise glow, there were clouds surrounding the tracks that also had green mixed in with them. The train was once again engulfed by light, the tracks were now blue, and the site they came into had an ocean of orange, the sky was an orange fading into purple and within the ocean, there stood massive green mountains.

The train tooted and came to a stop at a small island, not really calling it an island seeing as how small it was. The door opened letting Sora, Donald and Goofy off. Sora looked up and towards a massive tower with stars and moon's, similar to the ones on the train.

Donald and Goofy walked a head of Sora, the Keyblade wielder turned around seeing the train light up and disappear, he gave a nervous chuckle and a worried smile before stating.

"There goes our ride..." he walked to the group and towards the tower but came to a stop, noticing that a rather large/fat guy was peeping through the door and giving a snicker every few seconds.

"What's goin' on?" Donald asked while staring curiously at the strange intruder, the guy gave a deep, creepy laugh before answering.

"I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here towards as big and tough as they say," he swung his hand above his head for emphasis.

"Word is, he's a real powerful Sorcerer, which would make him the perfect body-guard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is, once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!"

"A heartless?" Donald yelled and the group got into fighting position, but didn't call for their weapons.

"That's right, they're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts, why, with all those heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything!" he explained while wagging his finger around. They stood straight and the three began giving each other glances.

"And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' 'round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of heartless, special for her. Why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyway? Go on scram! I'm behind schedule as it is," waving his arm ushering them to leave, not even bothering to turn around.

"You oughta find somethin' nicer to do," Goofy suggested. The person turned around with a scowl and spat.

"Says who?" he seemed to be in shock of who he saw.

"Wha...AAAH! It's you!"

"Pete?" Donald and Goofy said in unison with surprised tones. Sora became puzzled, taking glances between his two friends. Pete began talking again with the same attitude as before.

"What are you two nimrods doin' here?" he yelled, pointing his large finger towards the two.

"What are YOU doing here?" Donald answered with a question, putting emphasis on 'You'.

"You know him?" Sora questioned Goofy, still puzzled and pointed a finger at Pete. Goofy turned to Sora giving him his answer.

"We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped," Pete started laughing manically and answered Goofy's question.

"You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how, and now your world- no, no, no, all the worlds are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer' em!" He announced victoriously with his hands in fists on his hips

"Maleficent...huh," Sora said lazily. The three began laughing, remembering she had been destroyed.

"What are you laughing at? Why, Maleficent's power is so great-," Pete started but Sora cut in.

"She's toast,"

"Huh?" He seemed baffled.

"Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now!" Goofy announced.

"Whaddaya mean?" Pete asked in a worried voice while Donald started laughing again.

"You, so you're the ones that did it," Pete accused, pointing his finger at the group again. Sora threw his hands behind his head.

"Well...we mighta had something to do with it," he smiled. Pete gritted his teeth, (the four of them) and yelled.

"Heartless squad! Round up!" Many black circles appeared on the ground and formed into shadows. The three brought out their weapons and began fighting using a Keyblade, magic spells and a shield. After a few more destroyed shadows, Pete started throwing a hissy fit and yelled.

"You just wait, nobody, and I do mean nobody, messes with the mighty Pete!"

"So, 'Mighty' Pete," Sora mussed with his hands behind his head. "Who lives in this tower, anyway?" Pete seemed dumbfounded that Sora didn't know and answered.

"Oh, ya don't know, eh? Well it's old Yensid, course he's probably a heartless by now,"

"Master Yensid lives here?" Donald yelled in surprise and ran for the door. Goofy looked at the door that Donald just ran through.

"Yensid is the King's teacher!"

"Wow, sounds powerful," Sora muttered, running after Donald with Goofy not far behind. Pete stood there with his arm outstretched, and mouth as wide as Ursula's (Little Mermaid) stomach, he began to have another hissy fit from being forgotten so easily and ran off.

Vanitas was carefully hidden behind a bush next to the tower, leaning on one knee to see over the bush to where the group was located.

"Darkness that comes from people's hearts and that fat guy uses them for battle? Kinda reminds me of my Unversed," He moved around a little bit so he was now sitting cross-legged with his forearms on his knees.

"Isn't Maleficent that scary hag with the long cloak, and horns sticking out of her head?...she's pretty powerful! How could some kid, a duck and a dog destroyed her?" he asked himself, now with his elbow on his knee and leaning his head on his hand.

'_I wonder if this is the same Yensid, Xehanort told me about, the fat guy said that he's a sorcerer, a really powerful sorcerer, maybe I should take a look,_' He stood up, holding out his hand and called for his Keyblade which instantly appeared, he let go of the blade and it turned into the Glider he used earlier. He climbed upon it and making sure he wasn't spotted hovering up to a star shaped window not to see, only to listen. He leaned on the wall, arms crossed and still using his Glider for balance.

**PRETTY SHORT, BUT THERE'S MORE TO COME! :3**

* * *

****Vanitas: I just realized something.

Sora: and what's that?

Vanitas: Well, we're supposed to look exactly the same.

Sora: We DO look exactly the same. *looking over to Vanitas*

Vanitas: but I look way more manly.*takes off t-shirt*

Sora: PUT YOUR TOP BACK ON OR- *See's crowd of screaming fangirls*

Vanitas: OH CRAP!

Sora & Vanitas: *running around in massive circles with fangirls behind*

Ventus: Anyway, Please review and follow the writer, and for those of you who already follow and have wrote a review Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. *waves, then hears Sora's and Vanitas's scream in background*

Sora & Vanitas: SAVE USSSSSSSSSS...

Ventus: YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER GUY'S

Sora & Vanitas: WRITE IT FAST THEN. *more screaming*


	4. The Heartless and a change of cloths

**Kingdom Hearts. Vanitas's Story = Chapter 4.**

**The Nobodies and Ven's light.**

Sora.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were running up the first brightly coloured, swirly stairs coming to a Blue door with a star imprinted on it, they walked into the room. The walls were covered in stars that lit up like a light bulb. The room was filled with Heartless, the three fought through the swarm of shadows, using their unique weapons, as the last heartless disappeared they took a look around the star covered room, finding a large green door with an arrow pointing up wards. The group went through the door, closing it behind them and continued their running, fighting more heartless as they went along and coming to another door, but this one had a moon imprinted upon it instead of a star. This room had many stars, but moon lamps were added to the decorations as well as more heartless. The only difference in this fight was that an Armoured-soldier was added. The same as they did in the first room, they fought the heartless and destroyed them with their weapons and some of the ducks magic.

The three gathered in the middle of the room and Donald began yelling.

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless, things haven't changed one bit," Goofy, always looking at the bright side of things stated.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then,"

"So the worlds aren't at piece after all?" Sora spoke with a saddened speech; he looked towards the big brown door that looked exactly like the other one, also having an arrow pointing upwards. As they went through, they were met with a straight set of yellow/Orange stairs leading up to a large door; they made their way up the stairs, only coming into contact with Shadows and Armoured-Soldiers at the very end. They stopped in front of the door, this one was considerably bigger that the others and on the front a star or a moon was replaces by a Triangle. The three walked in and Sora was the last one to enter, walking with his arms crossed behind his head, looking around the room while Goofy and Donald were standing straight with arms at their sides, the two saluted and bowed while Sora stood puzzled, letting his arms fall to his sides. He looked up and saw an old man covered in a blue robes and had a pointed blue hat with moons and stars covering every inch. Still bowing, Donald spoke with politeness.

"Master Yensid! It's an honour-"

"Hey there," Sora cut in, giving a wave while Donald and Goofy Panicked.

"Sora! Show some respect!" Yensid held his hands up, silently telling them to keep calm. "So, you are Sora! Now then, have you seen the king yet?" he asked with a deep, rugged voice.

"Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him," Goofy spoke respectfully.

"Yes...the king has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you three falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared," Sid explained calmly, sitting unmoved in his huge chair.

"You mean... we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding my friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands," Sora stated disappointedly.

"Yes, I know. However, everything in your journey, Sora, is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands... whether you will return alone or with your friend...and, whether or not the islands will still be there, and the 'Key' that connects them all is you, Sora," Yen announced with his rugged, calm tone.

"I'm...the 'Key'?" he asked, surprised, he brought up his fist, then holding it out to summon his Keyblade which instantly appeared, Donald and Goofy watched in awae. Yen-Sid saw the blade and began to speak once again.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade. You are the 'Key' that will open the door to light," Sora nodded, Yen-Sid glanced at Goofy and Donald who instantly stood straight again. Yen lifted his arm, using his magic to bring out a huge light brown book facing him but used his magic again to pick it up and put it down facing Sora while he was speaking.

"This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey, study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront," He finished, after a moment of silence He began to think to himself about the strange power outside of his window.

'_I have felt this darkness before, but there seems to be a small change within it, this dark power, it cannot be! His soul was destroyed when he and Ventus battled, I also know that he was pure darkness, unless Ventus was able to force a small amount of light into his heart before they were both destroyed, if Vanitas were still alive then he would be as powerful as Sora,_' Outside leaning on the wall, Vanitas was holding his chest in Pain.

'_W-why am I still hurting, I'm not even using darkness now, I-I'll have to ask the 'Superior' about it,_' Back inside Sora continued reading through the massive book from "The Beginning" to "Interlude" and then "The Future Story" As he finished reading the book Yen-Sid began talking.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked

"How come the Heartless are still running around?" Sora questioned.

"Your past endeavours did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness, make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer, but while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them," at his words, the three sighed and slouched, Goofy was the first to recover.

"Gawrsh, that must mean...if everybody's heart was full of light, them Heartless'd go away," Goofy stated looking at the good side of things. Sora and Donald gave a smile to Goofy; Yen-Sid nodded and started to explain.

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter," Outside the walls Vanitas heard Yen-Sid's sentence and peered into the room, wanting to know more about who or what he's working for. Yen-Sid lifted his arm, causing a bright light to appear and fade to show a replica of Donald, soon after it turned into a Shadow, causing Donald to freak out.

"If one such as you, Donald, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a heartless, but you know this," Sora and Goofy nodded while Donald groaned.

"The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts, never let your guard down! Now then..." he lifted his arm once again making a bright light next to the shadow, in the light a dusk appeared.

"At times, if someone with a strong heart and will, be they evil or good becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own," the light with the shadow inside disappeared leaving the dusk to be examined.

"An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away...A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence, for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse, they only pretend to have hearts, you must not be deceived!"

"Nobodies...they don't exist..." Sora repeated, looking at his hands. Sora, Donald and Goofy were startled when three dusks appeared at their sides.

"Now then...the being you see before you is known as a dusk, they are the most common form of Nobody, but there are others, some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant! On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of dusks, they will all attempt to do you harm," The three dusks disappeared as Yen-Sid carried on speaking.

"Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness, but," lifting his arm once again, three men covered by black hooded coats Showed up. Sora, Donald and Goofy were a bit on edge while Yen-Sid continued his lesson.

"The beings you see before you now are different, these powerful Nobodies have formed a group called 'Organization XIII, It commands the lesser Nobodies," Vanitas looking at the whole thing made a strange face behind his helmet and thought to himself.

'_So...I'm working for some kinda 'Nobody'? So I'm guessing they all wear black coats,_' back inside, Sora thought for a sec before repeating.

"Organization XIII..." he turned at Goofy and Donald to see if they recognized the name but he got two negative responses. Sora turned to face Yen-Sid when he began to talk again.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner, they can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal, what that goal is, we do not know. The king sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's 'Keyblade', and with it, closed the door, Now he's travelling from world to world, fighting the heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII," Yen-Sid finished and Sora began.

"Then I guess we better go find the king first,"

"But where could he be?" Donald asked while crossing his arms.

"Well, we won't know 'til we look," Goofy joined conversation, wagging his finger.

"Yeah, and the king must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of Darkness when we closed the door, you know after defeating Ansem," Yen-Sid cut in to the conversation.

"So, before you go, you'll need more suitable travelling clothes, those look a bit too small for you," he joked stating the obvious. "Through there, you'll find three good Fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments," he explained, pointing towards the door on his left.

"Gawrsh, Sora. You sure are growing fast," Goofy stated while laughing with a hand covering his mouth.

"Uh, I guess..." he nervously muttered as he started examining his clothes, he gave a smile putting his hand behind his head. The three turned and headed for the door, walking through it to find the fairies exactly where the old man said they'd be, they closed the door behind and went to talk with them.

Yen-Sid slowly stood up, moving from his chair as he thought curiously.

'_I must know if it really is Vanitas that came here,_' He walked past his chair and stopped by the window so they could have a quiet conversation.

"You may show yourself now," Vanitas, inch by inch began to show himself, he gave a little bit of his darkness, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself by using it and began writing in the air.

'_He has a glider like Ventus's, he was the only one with this type of vehicle, but if he has a portion of Ventus's light then he could have his powers as well, I must be cautious, this is Vanitas,_'

"I was able to sense your power even though it has a slight difference from before,"

"...What do you mean 'difference'?" he wrote in capitals, trying to emphasize his nastiness in the writing.

"You have a small portion of light within you," Yen replied. Vanitas thought for a moment then stayed silent.

"May I ask you a few questions?" Van gave a reluctant nod signalling him to continue.

"Do you feel any pain a toll when you use your darkness or after you use it?" He gave another nod, hating that the wizard was correct and pointed towards his chest where his hearts is located and started writing.

"Mind telling me how you know it hurts when I use darkness and after?"

"I see...It seems that as you use your power the darkness is slowly fading, causing the empty space to be slowly filled with light. Are you able to summon the Unversed?" he questioned. Vanitas leaned down, throwing his legs over the side of his glider so he was now in a sitting position and began to use a little darkness.

"I haven't tried summoning them,"

"And why is that?" Yen-Sid queried. Vanitas gave a 'Tch' sound then answered with.

"My only orders from my Master*Shivers*, are to follow the kid, no fighting, no talking,"

"Very well...May I ask you how you returned?" Vanitas looked at his hands which were hanging over his thighs and spoke quietly, not wanting the darkness to speak for him.

"A-after the fight with Ven, I ended up in darkness...just laying there, a really deep voice asked if I wanted out, so I said 'Yes' after that I ended up in a purely white room with a guy in a black coat, like the Nobodies you were talking about earlier," Yen-Sid looked down and began to think.

'_I wonder, if Vanitas were to use up all of his darkness, would he be a being of complete light, Would he want to aid Sora in his journey?_'

"Vanitas," he used a stern voice. "Would you consider assisting Sora as he moves from world to world, destroying the heartless and bringing peace to all?" It was now Vanitas's turn to look down, going into a deep thinking mode before answering.

"...I'll think about it but don't get your hopes up; I'm still darkness,"

"There is only one more question I have," Vanitas nodded him to continue.

"Do you intend to do harm to Sora?"

"My orders are to follow, not fight," was his quiet answer, "And it'd be awesome if you didn't tell Sora about me, he'll probably find out later anyway,"

"Very well, Vanitas, I will not speak a word of you or Ventus," he announced like an oath.

"Thanks, Old man," Yen-Sid humphed before speaking.

"My name is Yen-Sid, not old man Vanitas!" said boy hovered behind the wall again, making sure he was out of site. Suddenly an extremely deep voice began speaking in his mind.

"Vanitas, make your way back to the castle, Introductions are about to begin," came the deep husky voice of his Superior.

"Yeah, On my way," he floated to the ground, opening up a portal and made his way through, holding his chest once again from opening a dark portal.

**THERE WILL BE MORE.**

Sora: Hey Vanitas, Where's my Keyblade? *walks into Van's room*

Vanitas: Huh? Oh, I used it to fix the microwave. *sprawled out on bed, reading*

Sora: YOU WHAT?

Vanitas: Yeah, It kept beeping at me so I bashed it up with your Keyblade and threw it out.

Sora: Hey, Vanitas? *huge evil grin*

Vanitas: Yeah?

Sora: Can I borrow your Keyblade for a sec?

Vanitas: Sure, whatever, here. *throws Keyblade to Sora, oblivious to the grin*

**OFF SCREEN/PAPER VIOLANCE**

Ventus: No wonder I couldn't find the microwave. *rubs back of his head* Anyway thanks for those of you who read, reviewed and favourited, there will be more, we promise you.


	5. Meeting old Friends and Introductions

**Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas's Story = Chapter 5.**

**Meeting old friends and Introductions.**

Yen-Sid watched as Vanitas landed on the ground, opening a black portal and left. He began thinking to himself as he looked out of the moon shaped window.

'_Why is he back? And what does the Organization want with him? With all that is happening I do hope that Vanitas will help us, Sora may be powerful, but he will need help on his journey and Vanitas would be the best choice while he is in the state he is in now. Ventus forced a small amount of his light into Vanitas's heart, Now Vanitas may begin to grow his own and his light may grow quickly if he uses his darkness excessively. (A lot)_'_ Yen-Sid was broken from his thoughts as _Sora came into the room with Donald and Goofy right behind him. As the three looked over to the window where he stood, Yen-Sid waved them over to the massive moon shaped window, seeing the old Gummi ship hover into view.

"Hey! It's the Gummi ship," Donald squealed like a ...Duck? They all ran towards the window and after a few seconds of happiness in seeing the Ship Sora began to speak, looking at his two friends waiting for a response.

"So you guys ready to go?" the two gave a nod in glee and jumped into attention for Yen-Sid.

"Now, Now, Just a moment," the three slumped as he began a knew explanation.

"Because of your previous endeavours, the worlds have returned to their original states, that means the pathways between them have disappeared," Donald spoke with a question on his tongue.

"How do we get around?"

"Do not fear, if what the king suspected proves true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know...However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties, as do our hearts," Sora made a serious face a repeated with his own voice.

"Our hearts are connected,"

"That is correct," Yen-Sid responded

"Got it," Sora announced.

"But be warned, as you proceed...the Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own path, Corridors of Darkness to travel from world to world, they may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds," Donald cut Yen-Sid off with a yell of anger.

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Now then," Yen-Sid said grabbing their attention once again. "That is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Everyone is waiting," Sora looked to the group.

"Okay, let's get going!" earning two nods.

"Master Yen-Sid!" Donald started and Goofy finish. "We sure do appreciate the help!" and as he finished, the three ran to the door they came through went they first arrived. Yen-Sid began to light up and with a flash he vanished. In the other room, where the fairies were chatting, Marrywheather looked to the window and exclaimed with shock.

"My goodness! What's that?" On the open window-sill, a black crow was hawking and squawking and standing on a black piece of clothing that looked like a long cloak. He started flapping his wings, lifting off of the window-sill, pulling the piece of cloth with him. He landed on the floor and moved off of the black fabric. The three fairies took a closer look and Marrywheather began to speak again.

"Haven't we seen this somewhere before?" Fauna seemed just as worried.

"Yes, dear, I wonder whose it was..." Marrywheather nearly blurted out the name as soon as he knew.

"Oh! Malefi-," but covered her mouth before finishing and Flora added herself into the conversation.

"No! We mustn't remember her name! Oh Dear..."

"She was a mean ol' witch, oh no! The memories are coming back! What'll we do!? Oooh-What'll we do!?" At that moment the clothing on the floor began to lift up, slowly forming a shape that resembled the horrid witch's body. Fauna looked to Flora and Suggested.

"Perhaps we should tell Master Yen-Sid,"

"Yes, that's what we must do, Hurry!" The two 'puffed' out, leaving Marrywheather to yell.

"MALEFICENT!" before 'puffing' out herself. A few seconds went by and there stood a fully formed Maleficent in the room, she slowly glanced around before going into a fit of laughter.

**BACK WITH SORA**

Sora, Donald and Goofy left Yen-Sid's planet and heard Chip and Dale's voice in the ship.

"Hawdy, Sora! How ya doin?" Dale asked.

"It's your favourite Gummi engineers here, ready for duty: Chip..." Said chipmunk began.

"And Dale!" the other finished; they both started jumping as they said in unison.

"Happy flying," The three looked outside the ship to see only one world.

"Only one!?" Sora cried as a question from the Captains chair.

""That's no good!" Donald exclaimed disappointedly in his seat.

"Wait! I think it's a world we know!" Goofy announced, pointing towards the planet.

**WITH PETE**

Pete came around the corner, only peeking his head into Maleficent's lair and began calling her name.

"Maleficent...Maleficent," but nothing. The room was completely deserted, except for the few spiders that live in the corner of the room.

"Maybe they really did finish her off," he said, walking into the room and around the table that sat in the middle of the dusted up lair. Unaware of the bird flying towards the castle, he carried on babbling.

"And this castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'" still unaware of the bird getting closer.

"Now what's gonna happen to our plan?" he complained and jumped when he heard a load hawking sound come from the doorway. He was now aware of the bird and made a slightly confused face as it just stared at him.

**BACK WITH SORA**

In 'Hollow Bastion' the square was littered with people walking in all kinds of different directions. Behind a few houses, Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to the edge to see a massive castle, factory like building all broken apart and busted.

"It's Hollow Bastion!" Sora announced as if surprised.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda different now," Goofy stated, taking a look around. Donald turned to the others and spoke with concern.

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay," Goofy looked to a roof not that far away and noticed two 'Armoured soldier' Hollows before they disappeared in small black portals.

"Uh-Oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin,'" The three ran down the steps, across the square and up more steps, turning left and right to go down a whole bunch of stairs. They came into a clearing where two boarded up houses were. They looked around and suddenly a light came from the ground with an electric look to it, making the three jump from their skin. A few more showed up before Donald loudly questioned.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"That's the town's defence mechanism," came a feminine, but familiar voice. The three looked around franticly before looking up to a ledge next to them and saw Yuffie, Which Sora yelled happily.

"YUFFIE!" she gave a happy salute before noticing black portals opening and yelling back.

"Look out," Suddenly dusks came out of the portals, one went to attack Sora, but he brought his Keyblade out just in time and strikes, which only forced it back. Now they were surrounded by the lifeless shells. Sora swung his weapon over his head; striking a Nobody and making it disappear. He swiftly spun around, hitting two at the same time. One Nobody came up to his side, ready to attack, but ended up getting countless strikes from Sora's Keyblade. Donald destroyed a few dusks by using a flame spell over and over again. He hit a couple of the Nobodies with his staff, destroying them in different ways. Goofy ran up to a few of the Nobodies and rocket punched them with his shield. Sometimes he moved away from them and threw his shield towards them, destroying a massive group all at once.

"Hey, you guys," Yuffie called from above, before jumping down to their level.

"I see you're still in top form," she commented, brushing herself off before looking at them.

"What'd you expect?" Sora punched his chest to emphasize. "Looks like you're doing okay,"

"Well, what did YOU expect?" She repeated, putting her fists on her hips.

"How are the others?" Donald asked, curiously.

"Great!" she answered, looking at him, still holding her huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the king and Riku?" Sora asked with a serious tone and expression.

"Nope!" She walked off happily; leaving Sora slumped over in sadness.

"But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again," she finished with a yell and a smile. Sora jumped to the side, he stood straight in a serious position, with a serious expression and spoke deeply with his hand in front of his face.

"We may never meet again, but will never forget each other," He mused, mockingly. Yuffie laughed and asked.

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Sora stood in a victorious pose with a fist on his hip and the other rubbing under his nose while Donald and Goofy laughed.

"Everybody's working stuff over at Merlin's house, C'mon!" She called pointing her thumb over her shoulder. They ran through the walkway fighting more Heartless as they made it to Merlin's house. As they walked in through the red door, they were met with Leon, who was standing on Cid's right, watching him work, Cid himself, typing of the massive computer and Aerith, who was standing on his left, also watching him work.

"Meet the 'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee," Yuffie yelled happily. Leon, Cid and Aerith turned around to face them, Aerith being the first to speak, throwing her hands together on her chest.

"We missed you,"

"Well, if you ain't in top shape," Cid spoke with his strange accent.

"I knew it," Leon stated bluntly with crossed arms.

"Knew what?" Sora asked, walking up to them. Uncrossing his arms, Leon answered.

"A while back, everyone remembered you guys, all at the same time," Sora, Donald and Goofy seemed to be taken aback by that statement and Sora was the first to ask a question.

"You...remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?"

"Thanks," Donald shouted sarcastically. Yuffie looked over happily and asked.

"So where've you guys been all this time?"

"We were sleepin'," Goofy answered, knowing that sounded ridicules.

"Where? In cold storage?" Cid Mused, the three went quiet, rubbing the back of their heads with a nervous smile. Aerith joined in by saying.

"It doesn't matter. This is great, everyone's together again!"

"So, um...We're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked in a serious tone, but got negative responses.

"Right," he finished in a sad tone and slumped over.

"Sorry, but let us know if there's anything we can do to help, okay?" Aerith lightened his mood with her happy sentence.

"Okay thanks," he smiled. Suddenly Cid jumped out of his seat and started walking in a crouched position making Sora take steps back as he took steps forward and Spoke.

"Don't go thankin' us just yet,"

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem, a bog problem," Leon Started.

"You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Sora asked looking around Cid to see Leon.

"That's right," Yuffie exclaimed happily, jumping in the air.

"Sounds like you could use our help," Sora said, turning to said girl.

"Then let's cut to the close," Leon cut in, walking over to the group.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, we were hoping the three of you might give us a hand around here," Cid stepped back letting Sora punched his chest and say happily to Leon and the rest of the group.

"Like we're gonna say no?" Leon gave a chuckle that sounded like 'Humph', he mused to himself and crossed his arms again.

"...I forgot who I'm dealing with,"

"Hey...what do you mean by that?" Donald asked, crossing his arms and feeling mocked.

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon Compliment'," Aerith commented. Leon walked to the door, opening it and turning to the gang.

"Follow me to the Bailey, there's something you need to see," he finished walking out the door. Before the three got to the open door, with a 'puff' Merlin appeared.

"Oh, I thought it was you, right on time,"

"It's Merlin," Donald called, even though the others already knew.

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out," Yuffie yelled over.

"Splendid! We'll count on you!" Merlin spoke happily.

"Right," they called in unison.

"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?" Merlin asked, turning to Aerith, who was standing just behind them.

"Oh!" she muttered, reaching into her back pocket to get some cards.

"Here...they're presents for you," she spoke, handing them to the three.

"Leon thought you might like to have them," Sora turned the card over, looking at the back he read what was on it.

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Honorary Member!"

"Membership cards," Donald pointed out with a happy yell.

"Kinda cool, Huh?" Goofy spoke excitedly, flipping the card around, looking at the back and the front.

"Hey, thanks Leohhh...Huh?" Sora yelled, turning to the door to find Leon long gone.

"Oh no! We're supposed to be at the Bailey!" Sora remembered, getting a nod from the other two. Before they could leave the house, Merlin insisted they learn how to use magic, which they agreed was a good idea. After relearning magic from Merlin, the three set off for the Bailey, fighting Heartless on the way.

**WITH VANITAS**

In the Organization castle, Vanitas was standing in the middle of a round room, still wearing his helmet. All around him were extremely tall chairs with more black hooded figures sitting atop them.

"Everyone is now here! We will start with introductions, as you already know, I am Xemnas, the Superior and we will begin in the number order, beginning with One," He announced, not pulling his hood down. The one sitting next to him pulled down his hood to reveal light and dark gray striped hair. He wore an eye patch on his right eye and had a scar on his left jaw leading up to his cheek-bone.

"What's up, I'm number Two, Names Xigbar, My title's FreeShooter. Now don't get into trouble," He pointed upwards for emphasis. Vanitas just nodded, earning a creepy grin from him. The one next to Xigbar pulled his hood down, letting his long dreadlocks loose.

"Number 3, Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer," he stated bluntly. Three empty seats away from where Xaldin sat, another man, hood already down and he spoke coldly.

"Number 7, I am Saix, The Luna Diviner," He had extremely bright Blue hair with an 'X' scar between his eyes. The one next to him brought his hood down in a quick manner, showing his insane Red hair that spiked upwards and almost looked a blaze, he also had upside down teardrop tattoo's just under his eyes. He seemed to examine Vanitas before speaking.

"I'm Number 8, The Names Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Got it memorized?" he spoke, pointing to his temple as he said the last part. Vanitas stuttered as he answered.

"U-uh y-yeah, I got it," Axel leaned back in his chair, looking satisfied that he freaked the kid out.

"Good," he said with a wide smile. Suddenly the one next to him pulled down his hood a lot faster than Axel did, leaning back he spoke happily, but calmly at the same time.

"I'm number 9, My Names Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne, and I play the Sitar, which is also my weapon," he gave a huge smile. Vanitas looked him over, thinking to himself.

'_This guy seems the normalest out of all of them,_' he looked to the one sitting next to Demyx; he seemed to be staring at Vanitas.

"Luxord's the name, I'm number 10, My title is The Gambler of Fate," he pulled his hood, showing his blonde hair, eyebrows and gouty. He had earrings in the shape of the Nobody insignia and seemed to be holding a card or two in his hands. Xemnas cleared his throat pulling everyone's attention to him.

"The boy you see before you is known as Vanitas, the newest member. You're title is 'The Key of Darkness'," he said the title emphasis. Vanitas looked down, thinking to himself before saying.

"...Nice," the group around him seemed to quiet down once Xemnas began to speak again.

"Within a few moments all of you will be going to 'Hollow Bastion' to visit the 'Keyblade' wielder, but before you do, I must explain to Vanitas why there are only seven members here. Xigbar, I would also like for you to stay," as he finished the sentence, one by one the members disappeared in to a black portal. Xemnas and Xigbar also used one, but appeared in front and at the side of Vanitas.

"The reason why there are only seven members is that they were destroyed a year ago by Sora, the one you are following and another young boy that goes by the name of Riku, who is a friend of Sora's. he has another friend, but she is not of any importance to us. you may speak whenever you want once you arrive in 'Hollow Bastion' and I would like for you to stay with Xigbar at all times while you are there, understood Vanitas, Xigbar?" he asked, taking glances between the two. Vanitas had another shiver down his spine when Xemnas used the same tone he used when they first met.

"Understood," Vanitas mumbled nervously.

"Got it," Xigbar muttered with his hands in his pockets.

"Then gather the rest and leave,"

"Right," the two said in unison.

**THERE IS MORE TO COME.**

Sora: Hey Vanitas, What're you eating?

Vanitas: Some sweets Axel gave me, they're delicious. *smiles into the bag of sweets*

Sora: *Sora's face drops* DON'T EAT THEM

Vanitas: *throws them across the room* WHY WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM?

Sora: *Picks the sweets up* because I want some. *starts eating them and walks out of the room*

Vanitas: DAMN IT SORA *runs out of the room after him*

Ventus: *standing next to Axel* Where'd you get the sweets anyway?

Axel: I bought them from Twilight Town! They make the most delicious things, but you should already know that Roxas.

Ventus: I'm not Roxas, My names Ventus, Ven for short.

Axel: *pats Ven on the head* that's nice Roxas.

Ventus: ...Whatever, anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. .D is gonna start writing the next one straight away so carry on reading, reviewing and following.


	6. Sora and Vanitas's first Encounter

**Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas's Story = Chapter 6.**

**Sora and Vanitas's first Encounter.**

Sora, Donald and Goofy made it to the Bailey where they saw Leon leaning against the wall by a massive window view. As the group ran up to him, Leon turned to look outside and said.

"Look at that!" he said pointing to the huge building. Sora and Goofy turned to look outside and Donald jumped on the edge so he could see better. There was a huge Castle that was surrounded by Heartless.

"We want to restore 'Hollow Bastion' to what it used to be, who knows, maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything...Except...for that...and that," he said, pointing down to two dusks walking down the centre of the path to the castle.

"We'll handle 'em," Sora said confidently. Leon turned to said boy.

"Well, that's good to hear, so Sora...do you know what's going on, then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless, but he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies," Sora responded, moving his hands around.

"And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too," Goofy added, bringing his hand to his chin.

"You called?"Came an extremely deep voice that belonged to 'The Superior'. The four jumped and looked around franticly, Sora ran for the opening straight ahead of them with Donald and Goofy right behind.

"You're doing well," Said another voice, slightly higher than the other.

"Who's that?" Sora asked demandingly and summoned his Keyblade.

"This calls for a celebration..." the first voice spoke. Suddenly dusks appeared at the bottom of the steps and more appeared inside the building. Donald and Goofy decided to fight the ones at the steps, Sora and Leon decided to attack the ones inside. The two ran inside, following the few dusks that began to attack the gates. Sora stayed by the massive metal doors, striking the ones that attempted to get through. One nearly did, but ended up with a Keyblade attached to its head. Leon turned, hitting a few dusks at once. He plunged his Sword-Gun through one nobody and pulled the trigger, causing the dusks to fly back from the blast and disappear. He carried on spinning his blade in different directions until there were no more nobodies left, so Leon and Sora could have a second to breathe.

"The Keyblade...a truly marvellous weapon, were it in more...capable hands..." came the first voice. Sora quickly ran back outside to hear the Superior finish his sentence and hear more voices laugh.

"Show yourselves," Sora yelled to nothing. On top of a building, straight ahead of them, a black portal opened, revealing a man in a black hooded coat, like the one Yen-Sid spoke of. He lifted both his arms and called five other Nobodies in the same hooded coats.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy shouted. Sora, Donald and Goofy gave each other a nod and the Brunette yelled with anger.

"Good, now we can settle this!"

"What a shame...and here I thought we could be friends," The man in the middle mocked in a calm tone, causing the others to laugh. The six out of eight Organization members disappeared through their portals, leaving behind nothing.

"Stop!" Donald commanded and ran for the stairs, but stopped because two portals opened in front of them. The black holes disappeared to show a man in a black coat facing them and a boy in a helmet, wearing normal clothing facing to the side with arms crossed. Donald looked up to the roof and back to the two in front of him. He moved back swinging his staff around and began yelling.

"What's the big idea?"

"Oopsy-Daisy," the hooded man mussed, earning a little chuckle from the kid in the helmet.

"Move!" Sora yelled.

"Now, do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that, Do you think that's polite?" he asked, jokingly to Vanitas.

"No, not really... they need to learn some manners," he replied teasingly. Xigbar turned his head to Vanitas.

"I was thinking the same thing, Kid,"

"I said get outta the way," Sora hissed. Vanitas looked to Sora who was glaring at them, then spoke to the hooded man again.

"Ya'know, his manners are worse than Luxord's staring,"

"You got that right!" he responded while laughing.

"Looks like we're gonna make YOU move!" Donald threatened.

"See, that would work, if we were just any old Dudes, 'Cept we're not, we're with the Organization, nothing 'any old' about us," the hooded man announced.

"Ha! Tough talk for guys who stood on the sidelines while their Nobody flunkeys did the fighting!" Sora came back, still in fighting position.

"Oh, dear, I think you got the wrong impression," the hooded spoke calmly, pointing his finger in the air.

"You gonna cry?" Sora mocked.

"As if! Why don't I 'remind' you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" Vanitas looked to Xigbar with a question in his head.

'_Remind him?_'

"Remind me?" Sora questioned then thought for a sec before he went right back into fighting position with a glare aimed at the hooded man. Said man laughed before saying.

"That's RIGHT; he used to give me that same exact look,"

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff," Sora assumed.

"Gee... I just don't know," Xigbar finished. After a few seconds of silence, Vanitas unfolded his arms and said.

"Cya later guys," and disappeared into a black hole.

"Be a good boy, now!" Xigbar teased before following Vanitas in his own portal.

"Wait," Donald yelled before running after them, but landed on his face in the process.

"Nuts! They got away!" he said after he recovered from his fall.

"That was weird, WHO gave him the same look?" Sora queried in a worried tone.

"Ya'know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya," Goofy stated.

"Yeah, you're right. Only one me!" Sora spoke cheerfully before Leon walked up to the group.

"What I wanna know is who that kid was?"

"You mean the one in the helmet?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, he seemed different from the Nobodies and I don't mean his cloths,"

"There was definitely something different about him, but what?" Sora questioned nothing in his thinking position. Goofy added himself to the conversation.

"Maybe we'll see him again and if we do, we can ask him,"

"Yeah, ok," Sora pulled a card from his back pocket and started to read.

"The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member," Suddenly a flash shone from the card and from the tip of his blade.

"What's this?" Leon asked, stepping back.

"Gawrsh, ya think...?" Goofy questioned. Sora lifted his Keyblade, causing a massive crown to up under his feet, everything around him turned into a black, gray and brown cloudy area. The card shot a beam upwards and stopped, making a large key hole shape. Sora jumped back and shot another beam at the hole, making a locking/unlocking sound. The area around him turned back to normal and then he realized.

"Ohh...Now I get it, that been the gate Yen-Sid talked about,"

"Oh boy," Donald cheered, jumping around with his arms in the air.

"Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling," Sora announced, holding his fist at head height and the other holding his Keyblade. Leon gave a nod and crossed his arms before saying.

"Organization XIII... they look tough, be careful out there," the three also nodded and Sora spoke.

"See you soon," Leon nodded back and saluted two fingers. They arrived outside of the world; the chipmunks noticed that a world was missing as the ship hovered around.

"Hey, what happened to 'Twilight Town'?" Chip questioned, jumping around.

"It's gone," Dale announced, also jumping around.

**THERE WILL BE MORE.**

Sora: Hey, Vanitas! Why did you comment on my manners in this chapter? *pouting face*

Vanitas: Because they were terrible, you kept telling us to move without saying please.

Sora: Yeah, but It sounded like you were mocking me

Vanitas: Well. I'm supposed to be the bad guy in this Fanfiction aren't I?

Xigbar: *come out of kitchen with loads of food under his arm and bread hanging from his mouth* Hey Vanitas, Where's the can opener?

Sora: WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE? *points to Xigbar*

Xigbar: *muffles as he speaks*I was hungry

Sora: THEN WHY DON'T YOU EAT AT YOUR HOUSE?

Xigbar: because your food is way better. Plus Vanitas got Kingdom Hearts 2 on PS2 and I wanna try beating myself.

Vanitas: Oh yeah, Speaking of which, did you bring Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep?

Sora: I'm guessing you wanna try beating yourself too?

Vanitas: No, I gonna fail every time Ventus, Terra and Aqua have to fight me, just to show them that my power is far greater.

Sora: You have a massive ego.

Ventus: Try living with him as long as I have...anyway we hope you enjoyed this chapter and there's still more to come, please Favourite, review and follow Oh and Vanitas?

Vanitas: yeah?

Ventus: you'll have to go out shopping because Xigbar's eaten all our food.

Vanitas: What? Why me?

Ventus: because you invited him over, so you got to look after him.

Vanitas: damn it ...*get's death glare from Ventus*...fine, I'll go get more.

All Character in this chapter: Hope you enjoyed and carry on reading.


	7. The group meets Ping and Vanitas's job

**Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas's Story = Chapter 7.**

**The Land of Dragons and Shan-Yu's good side.**

The Gummi ship zoomed through the Blue space, coming to a Chinese looking castle.

"You guys wanna land on this world?" Sora asked, making sure the other two wanted to stop as well. His question earned two nods, so they began to land. Not that far away was a burning village. A large rugged man was standing in the middle of said village as a bird flew by and landed on his shoulder.

"See that, Mulan? It's Shan-Yu, Leader of the Hun army! C'mon, girl. This is your big chance," A voice came from a Lizard who was standing behind a small rock with a bush next to it set on fire to make a bigger shadow version of himself on the massive rock behind him.

"I can see it now! 'Fa Mulan whups public enemy number one! You gonna be famous! I'm talkin' A-list," She turned around from the bushes to face the shadow Dragon.

"Mushu, I'm not sure...I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honour. I just hope I don't get discovered," She said worriedly, holding her arms to her chest.

"Whatever, you just scared, admit it," he teased.

"Aren't you?" She questioned, still looking worried.

The three 'Hero's were walking into a forest area when Goofy slowed down, turning his head to the side.

"Huh?" he saw a shadow figure on a wall and a young 'MAN' facing it. The three huddled up and Donald assumed questioningly.

"A Heartless?"

"Let's get the jump on 'em!" Sora announced quietly.

"Gawrsh, maybe we better look before we leap," Goofy started, but was ignored as the other two ran off. Sora and Donald yelled, running up to them causing Mushu to jump for cover with Mulan crouching down in defence.

"Is that Mushu?" Goofy asked. The little dragon came over Mulan's shoulder.

"That's right; I know you heard of me! I'm little, lethal and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!"

"Hey, Mushu! We missed you," Sora announced happily.

"Well you better HOPE I missed YOU, or else you're-you're ... Sora! Donald! Goofy!"

"Do you know them?" Mulan questioned looking over her shoulder. Mushu slithered down her back and began walking towards the three.

"KNOW them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of a lot of tight spots 'cause I'm a mighty dragon! Right?" he stated and asked while leaning on Sora's leg. Mulan looked the three over. Sora moved his foot back making Mushu fall and do a few flips on the floor.

"Something like that, and ... you are?" She stood up straight before answering.

"I'm Mulan- (clears throat) um, no, I-I mean...-,"

"Ping!" Mushu cut in, pointing his finger to the air.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald repeated as a question, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"Just ... Ping, I am Ping, Son of Fa Zhou," She spoke manly

"You know Mushu?" Sora asked gesstering to the red Lizard.

"Mushu's one of my family's guardians,"

"We didn't know we were borroin' somebody as important as a family guardian," Goofy stated in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, that's right! And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies? It's payback time!" Mushu implied, smoothly.

"Mushu..." 'Ping' warned.

"Ah, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" said the little dragon. Sora got into his thinking position with one arm under the other and the hand on his chin.

"Hmm, sounds fair,"

"See, Ping here was just on his way to join the Imperial army. We gotta go find the other recruits over at the training camp," Mushu explained, moving from one shoulder to the other.

"Would you join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you," 'Ping' stated with a question.

"What do you mean, 'fit in'?" Sora asked confusedly.

"Well, um, uh don't – don't worry about that," Mushu told the three.

"You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?" Goofy pointed out.

"WHHAAA?" Sora and Donald yelled in unison. "You're a ...girl?" Sora asked, still in shock. Mulan brought her hands up to her chest, swinging her upper body side to side.

"You didn't notice?"

"Not me," Sora said, both shaking their heads side to side.

"I think it's working," she stated to Mushu.

"I don't know, those two would fall for anything," he teasingly replied, sitting on her shoulder as she began to walk to the camp.

"I'm right here!" Sora pointed out, walking after them in a huff. They arrived at the camp and Mushu reminded Mulan about what gender she's pretending to be.

"Remember girl, Man-ly!" and she began walking like a constipated Penguin. Sora stopped to stand in line, but was shoved out of said line by a short guy with one eye bruised and strange side-burns.

"Bout time we got some grub,"

"Hey, no cutting!" Sora yelled, fisting the air in front of him.

"Get out!" and Donald followed. The short guy in red turned around, punching Sora in the face causing him to hit the ground. At that moment Donald jumped the man who shouted as he attacked.

"Back off!" The two still fighting didn't notice another two coming up behind them.

"Hey, a space in line!" the scrawny one in yellow armour announced, and pushed the other out.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today," said the fat, bald one in blue armour.

"Knuckle sandwiches!" the short one from before stated and jumped for the other ones in armour. Donald shouted and pounced after the short guy, and Sora joined in, yelling.

"That does it!" the four were fighting while the big guy in blue watched, just thinking to himself. Ping stood there wondering what to do and yelled.

"Please..." they all stopped for a moment. The scrawny one in yellow repeated in question.

"Please?"

"What a girl!" the short one commented.

"Uh ... Knock it off!" she said, back in her '_Manly voice_'

"Knock what off?" the short guy asked.

"You punched me!" Sora reminded, holding his face for emphasis.

"Cutting in line!" Donald added, throwing his fists in the air.

"What a shrimp!" the one in yellow commented. Suddenly Mushu's top half came out of Ping's armour shouting.

"Who you callin' a shrimp, Panda lips? I'm a bonafide guardian dragon!" Ping quickly hid him.

"L-let's just get back in line, okay!" she said being the rational one.

"Whose side are you on? I just got slugged!" Sora whined, pointing his thumb to his face.

"Want some more?" the short guy mussed.

"SOLDIERS! GET BACK IN LINE!" came a voice with authority, in a Red cape.

"The Captain!" said the scrawny one. Said man checked the line, taking a second glance at Ping. Sora made movements, as if going to punch the short guy, and turned to see Heartless.

"Ah..."

"What are they?" Ping asked.

"Heartless," he responded. The three soldiers in red, yellow and blue started stretching, the one in yellow called in question, before running off.

"Oh, yeah?" Getting into fighting position, Sora spoke.

"Ping, I hope you're ready!" The four began fighting to protect the camp, using his Keyblade he swung, hitting a group of them a once they instantly disappeared and he ran off to another group, leaving Donald and Ping to fight together, Ping running up to them and attacking with his blade while Donald used his range spells. Goofy destroyed a crowd of Heartless by throwing his shield in a weird way, making it spin a hit the little black things. Soon the fight was over and the group reunited including the Captain. Shang walked over and began a conversation.

"You three, what are your names?"

"Sora!"

"Donald!"

"Goofy!" they each announced, pointing to themselves.

"You're welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging," he complemented, only eyeing the three.

"I am the son of Fa Zhou-,"

"You should return home!" Shang cut in, looking straight at her or him since he doesn't know Ping's actual gender.

"B-but...that would dishonour my family!" She muttered worriedly.

"You'd rather dishonour my troops?" was his comeback.

"Don't make me-," she warned causing Shang to face her. At that moment it was Sora's turn to cut in.

"If Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger in no time," he reasoned.

"Hmm..." Shang hummed to himself.

"Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we can work together," Sora suggested.

"So... You want to be tested?... Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass,"

"We'll smash them," Donald yelled, hitting his fist into his hand.

"I doubt that. You four will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops," Sora threw his hands behind his head and put one leg behind the other.

"That's it? No problem, Right?" he asked Ping.

"R-right," she responded doubtfully.

"I'll brief you on the details later. Return when you're ready to depart, remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert!" he ordered.

"Sir!" they yelled in unison.

Vanitas stood by the window of his white room, looking outwards to 'The world that never was'. Turning to face the inside and looking towards his helmet which was at the bottom of the bed on the bed post. Leaning against his window he went through what his Superior said to him.

"...Xemnas told me to get on Shan-Yu's good side...get him to help slow down Sora...this'll be fun," He stated happily. He made his way to his massive white bed and lied down with a leg dangling and the other bent so his heel was on the edge.

'_I wander what Yen-side meant by "You have a small portion of light within you" I mean...I do feel a little different, but I'd feel the light wouldn't I?... and who would even give me their ligh-...No way...he wouldn't have...I...he... why would..."_

"_DAMMIT I'M CONFUSED!" _He yelled at the top of his voice, holding his head in frustration. Not that long after he screamed he could hear banging on his door.

"Hey Van, you okay?" came a muffled voice from behind the door that could only be Xigbar's.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just about to leave," Vanitas replied, leaning up with his leg still bent.

"Okay. So why did I hear you scream just now?"

"B-because...uh...I...was reading and I didn't get what one of the sentences meant?" he responded.

'_There's no way he's gonna believe that,_'

"...Okay, well you better get going before the kid moves to another world!" Xigbar finished. Vanitas relaxed as he could hear the footsteps disappear and stood up, ready to leave 'The World that Never Was' and enter 'The Land of Dragons'

Opening a portal, he was just about to make his way through when his heart gave a stinging feeling, forcing him to kneel.

"W-why wont the pain stop...," he grunted, trying to get back up with the help of his bed.

After a few minutes his pain calmed down and he was able to stand. He picked up his helmet and put it on, walking through the darkness and still holding his chest.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED XD**

*All the living Organization members, Vanitas, Ventus, Sora, Riku and Kairi are watching a horror movie*

*Sora is really scared and he's shaking, the rest are calm*

Sora: *Whispers*...n-no don't go in there...!

Vanitas *Vanitas glances at Sora* '_Time for a scare_'

Sora: no...No...No...no.

Vanitas: *waits for scary moment*...BOOOOOOOO

Sora: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ...*Runs and jumps behind sofa*

Vanitas: HAHAHAHAHAHAH...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OMG HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Axel: *Axel looks to ceiling where Ventus was hanging of the fan* Roxas what are you doing up there, these movies don't normally scare you?

Ventus: I'M NOT ROXAS...*let's go of fan and lands gracefully on sofa* and I wasn't scared. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there's more to come and thanks to those of you who Favoureted, followed and Reviewed V of D's work and we all hope you enjoy the rest!


	8. Three Mission's and The First Match

**Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas's Story = Chapter 8**

**Three Missions and the first match.**

**Sora**

"Strange figures were seen at the checkpoint! Head there quickly and defeat the enemy!" Shang commanded the four.

"Right!" they relied in unison and ran for the river. As they arrived, they were promptly attacked by Heartless. Sora swung his Keyblade, hitting a few of the shadows every time. The duck used every spell in his arsenal, making a group of Heartless disappear instantly. Goofy aimed his shield so he would hit a row of the little black creatures at once. Ping ran into a group and swung his sword, destroying them with his silver weapon. As they ran back into the camp, Shang started to speak to them again with his authoritive voice.

"You've done a passable job, but stay alert, this is just the beginning. A mob is heading for the checkpoint. Stop them while keeping an eye out for strange enemies," Shang briefed them. Running back to the river, they were met with more Heartless. Sora ran into a group of shadows and spun with his Keyblade hitting everyone of the little black creature's destroying them instantly. Donald fought using his spells and sometimes smacking them with his staff, Goofy threw his shield into a group making them disappear into nothing and Mulan was swinging her sword in random directions hoping to destroy a few which she did. Suddenly a huge horse-man-Heartless appeared, it took the four a while to destroy him, but the group won. They immediately made it back to camp to get their third mission and saw Shang waiting for them to give the next job.

"Hmm, not bad. Now brace yourself for the rest of your assignments," Suddenly out of nowhere came an explosion that blew up a few of the tents.

"It seems the enemy has invaded the camp. Defeat every enemy you encounter!" He yelled to the four who ran off to fight before he could finish his sentence. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ping began to fight shadows and these weird flying things in togas called nightwalkers. Once the heartless were destroyed the group took a look around.

"Only a few tents were destroyed, that's good!" Sora stated. The group returned to Shang who began to converse.

"Yes, that's exactly what I need from you. Now you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp, you did well,"

"I knew it," Sora stated throwing his hands behind his head and a leg swung behind the other, earning a nod from Donald and Goofy.

"Captain...?" Ping questioned worriedly.

"I suppose you've made a little progress..."

"Not a little – A lot!" Donald practically shouted with a huff at the end.

"No. You're right, Captain. Please give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of!" She announced confidently.

"I'll give you one more chance, remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission,"

"Sir!" they all yelled in unison.

"Your mission is to secure the path over the summit so our company can pass. I've authorized you to be let through to the summit. Don't let me down!" Shang ordered. Sora and the gang ran out of camp and headed for the summit, fighting Heartless of the way. They came to a massive rock wall that looked shaky and they had to pass so Sora used his Keyblade to destroy the wall while the other three kept the Heartless at bay. They ran around a few corners, but stopped instantly from seeing a black portal open in front of them, all four got into fighting position. Sora, Donald and Goofy glared at the person who came out, but the boy didn't notice them so he began walking to the rock wall not that far away from them.

"What are you doing here Nobody?" Donald yelled, waving his staff around. The boy turned to face them and spoke with a bite in his speech.

"Why'd I have to run in to you idiots here," he huffed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, we're not idiots," Sora shouted back, holding his weapon tighter.

"Uh-huh, whatever,"

"I ASKED WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU NOBODY?" Donald yelled at the top of his voice.

"Firstly, I'm here doing my job and secondly, I'm not a 'Nobody, that's what you just assumed!"

"Yeah, like we'd believe that," Sora hissed pointing his Keyblade at the boy.

"You are idiots, am I wearing a long black jacket?" Vanitas threw his arms up to head height and straightening the out, putting emphasis on the fact that there was no black coat present.

"Well, no, but you were with the Organization when we were in Hollow Bastion,"

"Doesn't mean I'm a Nobody, it just means I'm working with them," Goofy got into thinking position before he questioned the helmeted boy.

"If you're not a Nobody, then why are you with 'em?" Vanitas went quiet, tightening his fists in his pockets and looked to the ground.

'_Why am I working for 'em?_' the four got out of fighting position. Donald seemed a little confused by the response or lack of response Vanitas gave, so he was the first to ask.

"Do you know why you're working for them?" Vanitas looked at the duck and laughed.

"Did I just hear worry?" Mulan scowled at the masked boy and spoke.

"He was just asking, why do you have to be so mean?"

"Because I'm a bad guy, duh!" he crossed his arms. "And just letting you know, you don't look good in armour girl,"

"Y-you knew Ping was a girl," Sora asked.

"Well yeah, you'd have to be some kind of idiot not to notice that...You didn't notice? Man I was right, you really are idiots," Vanitas laughed.

"We're not!" Sora yelled to him.

"Anyway I got a job to do," Vanitas responded, ignoring the brunette and turned to face the wall. He put the tip of his shoe in a gap between the rocks, jumping and doing a few flips to show off.

"Cya," he said as he jumped down the other side. Ping tapped Sora, getting his attention.

"Who was that?" she questioned.

"No one good," he replied. "Let's keep going!" Sora walked up to the rocks and ran his Keyblade through, destroying them.

"Hey you ain't half bad," they heard from behind them, the one who spoke was the short guy in red, named Yao.

"A man among men," Ling, the tall, skinny one in yellow, announced.

"Thanks," Ping responded, as the armoured men carried on walking.

"But the Captain..." she mutters.

"Captain!" Sora called announcing he's there.

"Ping sure did great!" Goofy stated.

"You bet he did!" Donald chipped in.

"Hmm...Fine. I'll let you join my troops...but I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier," he spoke bluntly.

"WHY NOT?" Sora complained loudly.

"It's alright, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance,"

"That's the spirit Ping," the Captain called.

"Sir," Ping responded. The Captain walked off as the three Soldiers came back, Ling being the first to speak.

"Good going, Ping!" he said as they began making their way up the mountain.

"Thanks!" the group came to a snowy village, walking to the top parts of the village, Mushu began to speak.

"Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy and I know its Shan-Yu,"

"Are you sure it wasn't the guy in the helmet we saw earlier," Sora asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he replied waving his arms.

"Then we've got to tell the Captain," Sora told the group.

"Right," Mulan agreed.

"Waaaait, wait-wait-wait WAIT! Everyone use their heads a sec. Now, why are we here? To make the Captain see Mulan's-I mean, Ping's talent and bring honour to her family. So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is, by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down should earn us our stars...Captain Muscle head will have to notice my girl!" Mushu explained. Mulan thought over the plan before confidently saying.

"Okay, let's go,"

"We'll help out," Sora called to her.

"Now we're cookin'! Okay, so, Shan-Yu is in a cave outside the village!" he told. The group nodded and headed towards the cave. Once inside they came to a dead end and there were candles lit everywhere around the room.

"There's nobody here..." Donald huffed.

"You're crazy. Check again!" Mushu popped his head out of Mulan's shoulder piece and assured.

"Oh well," Donald said walking off with Goofy not far behind.

"Wait for me, Donald,"

"Hey, wait up!" Sora called as Donald and Goofy went around the corner. Suddenly the walls of the cave began to shake.

"What? What is it?" Mushu said the same time Ping "Huh?"ed. the opening of the cave lit up, making a barrier between the five.

"Sora, Ping," The two called in unison on the other side of the barrier. Shan-Yu turned around walking to a big rock that Vanitas sat on.

"The plan is working," the rugged Hun laughed.

"Yeah, now it's the villages turn, have fun," Vanitas replied, chuckling to himself and bringing his foot up onto the rock.

"You're not joining in the fun?" Shan-Yu asked in a mused tone.

"Nah, I'm gonna watch Sora and 'Ping' fight, I wanna know how good they really are," he smiled sadistically, putting emphasis on the name Ping.

"Suit yourself," the Hun walked off laughing.

From the ground came puddles of black which turned into Shadow's, from the corner of their eyes they saw horse-men 'Puff' in black smoke and headed towards them.

Sora swung his Keyblade, hitting a few of the Shadow's every time. Running into a group he started spinning his weapon and destroying many of the black creatures in one blow. The brunette swung his weapon over his head, striking one of the horse-men, knocking it out. He swiftly spun around hitting it again and making it disappear. The other horse-man came up to his side, ready to attack, but ended up getting countless strikes from Sora's Keyblade. Ping threw his sword in every direction; he saw a group of Heartless on his right coming closer and closer. He began spinning, destroying the closest group. Once he stopped spinning he ran for the last horse-man, striking its back and knocking it out. While it was unconscious he gave it multiple wounds and as it woke up he hit it with a final strike, destroying it completely.

When the battle was over, meaning the Heartless had their arses handed to them and Sora's group stood in victory, the brunette started to speak.

"Nice fighting, Ping! You were amazing," Sora complemented. The barrier lit up and broke like shards of glass by Vanitas holding his arm up straight and making a fist. The two ran up to Sora and Ping, Goofy being the first to ask.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to Ping," Sora threw his hands behind his head and swung his leg behind the other.

"C'mon! Time to report to the Captain!" Mushu explained. Sora saw a figure from the corner of his eye; he looked in that direction and saw Vanitas do a two finger salute before disappearing into a portal.

'_Why was he here didn't Mushu only see Shan-Yu walk in this cave, why would that guy be in here, unless..._'

**FLASHBACK**

"_Anyway I got a job to do," Vanitas responded and turned to face the wall. He put the tip of his shoe in a gap between the rocks, jumping and doing a few flips to show off._

**FLASHBACK END**

'_He went in the same direction we did. Could the helmet guy be working with Shan-Yu,_' he thought in his thinking position.

"Sora!" said boy was pulled from his thoughts by Goofy.

"Huh...what?"

"We're going to talk to the Captain...You okay?" the Shield user asked.

"Yeah, just spacing out," he said giving his trademark smile. They walked out of the cave to see the village in ashes; Ping walked ahead and saw Shang.

"Captain!" he yelled and all four ran to where he was. Shang was holding his side, trying to get up with the help of a wall.

"Don't overdo it, Captain!" Sora told.

"It's just a scratch," he lied.

"Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?" Ping asked, bending down to the ground.

"They went toward the summit..."

"We'll stop them," Ping announced, getting back up.

"It kinda is our fault," Goofy spoke.

"Right," she confirmed sadly.

"You mean 'My' fault," Mushu called walking around the group.

"Uh-uh!" Donald denied.

"Shan-Yu, the helmeted boy and Heartless did this, not us! Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this...let's go," Sora encouraged. The group ran up to the Ridge and came across bee-looking Heartless, destroying them instantly. They arrived at the summit; the group looked up to see Shan-Yu at the very top with the guy in the helmet. (They really need his name).

From behind the two, came a swarm of those bee-Heartless, Sora growled.

"ATTACK!" Shan-Yu yelled, the swarm immediately started to fly towards them. As one of the bee-Heartless went by Vanitas grabbed a hold of its leg. Shan-Yu threw a sword to him, knowing what he was about to do. Sora turned, noticing Vanitas was about to strike and blocked the attack. The helmeted boy jumped back, holding the sword right next to his head and his left arm stretched out in front of him, meaning he had experience on how to fight with weapons.

"Hahaha, nice block Keyblade Master! Now how about you show me what you really GOT!" Vanitas yelled sprinting forward, dropping his blade to hip height, swinging upwards as he got close to Sora who blocked again, but only by a fraction of a second faster than the boy's attack. Vanitas turned his whole body around, making the blade spin with him and swung for Sora's right side. The weapon made contact with the brunette's body, forcing him to skid backwards. Sora held his side with his left hand and crouched down. Vanitas got out of fighting position, hanging his sword at his side.

"That really all you got? Man, you are worthless," he spoke with boredom as he started walking towards the boy. Vanitas stopped in front of Sora, pointing the blade at his chest.

"Any last words?" he questioned moving the blade to his neck. Sora gave him a glare then growled.

"Nothing? You're no fun!" he stated stepping back and waving to Shan-Yu, signalling something to him. Turning back to Sora, he laughed.

"You really shoulda seen your face," Vanitas turned to the side before saying.

"Cya at the palace, Sora!" he said summoning a black hole and jumped through.

"...what just happened?" Sora spoke to himself, dumbly staring into space.

Shan-Yu shouted and began running down the mountain with his sword held high and with the Heartless following. Suddenly the three soldiers, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po came with a rocket. Yao, holding the rocket said.

"Stand back,"

"We'll handle this," Ling called. The one holding the rocket leaned down aiming the rocket at Shan-Yu. Ping had an idea, pushing Yao out of the way; she grabbed the weapon, saying. "Sorry," as she continued. She ran up a little higher shoving the rocket in the snow to aim up at the mountain. She began looking for a light and grabbed Mushu, who sat on top of the rocket as it blew.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY-," he screamed as he flew through the air, hurtling towards the cliff, causing an avalanche.

"Yes," Ping said victoriously.

"Captain?" Sora called. Ping saw the avalanche heading towards the Captain and yelled running to help him.

"Look out!" she grabbed him on the way past with everyone following behind, running from the snow-wave.

After everything calmed down, the Captain began to speak.

"Thanks, Ping,"

"It...Was nothing," she replied.

"I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust,"

"Thank you, Captain," at that moment Mushu popped up from under the snow complaining and waving his arms around.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannon ball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. You know, that's it! I give up! I can't take this no more. C'mon, Mulan. Let's quit this charade and go home, girl,"

"Mushu!" she warned. He quickly covered his mouth from seeing the Captain.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" he said turning to her, she was facing the opposite way with her head down.

"Ping! Captain!" Sora called while running to them.

"Oh boy, you're okay," Goofy cheered.

"You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise," the three didn't answer, staying silent.

"I can't believe you lied to me," he said turning to her again.

"The punishment for high treason and dishonouring the army...is death," Mulan look to Shang who was now standing, back facing her.

"Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed," he ordered.

"But, Captain..." Sora called,

"My debt is repaid," he said walking off.

"The Emperor is waiting! Move out!" he yelled to his troops. Most of his group slouched as they walked, as if they were lifeless. Mushu climbed up Mulan's back to her shoulder.

"Mulan...I blew it,"

**(CUT SCENE)**

Mulan turned around; now looking like a girl began talking.

"Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble,"

"It's no big deal, so Ping...I mean, uh, Mulan...What're you gonna do now?" Sora questioned.

"Go back home," she replied.

"Your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling," Mushu muttered. Sora grabbed Goofy and Donald in a shoulder hug and said.

"Relax; we'll take our share of the blame,"

"Thanks, you're all wonderful friends," she finished with a smile.

**THERE WILL BE MORE COMING SO KEEP READING XD**

* * *

Vanitas: *Singing* I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE, I'M SO LOST WITH OUT YOU, I KNOW YOU WERE RIGHT, BELEAVING FOR SO LONG, I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE, WHAT AM I WITHOUT YOU, I CAN'T BE TO LATE TO SAY THAT I WAS SO WRONG-.

Sora: *comes into room*

Vanitas: What are you thinking of... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF... what are you thinking of... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OFFFFFFFFFFF... I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you, I know you were right, bele...you didn't see anything.

Sora: I...uh...were you jus-.

Vanitas: NO!

Sora: You were just singing I'm all out of love!

Vanitas: NO I WASN'T!

Sora: Yeah you were.

Ventus: Hey, Vanitas why are you yelling?

Sora: He's denying that he was just singing I'm all out of love!

Ventus: ...I'm gonna get back to sparring with Terra and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There will be more and we're sorry this chapter took longer than the others; the thing is (VofD) has a lot of College work to do, but she says she's gonna do her best to carry on writing. Thanks to those of you who favoureted, reviewed and chose to follow the fanfic and we promise the next one won't take as long as this one did!

Sora, Vanitas & Ventus: *WAVES AND STARTS SINGING I'M ALL OUT OF LOVE AGAIN*


	9. A fight between Vanitas and Sora

**Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas's Story = Chapter 9**

**A fight between Shan-Yu and the masked boy.**

The group of four made it to the snowy Ridge where they heard a deep, husky howl that could only belong to a certain Hun. They immediately looked around and eventually looked over the edge of the mountain on all fours. Shan-Yu was kneeling with a hawk flying around his shoulders and landed as he began to stand. He turned around and so did all the Heartless that returned to his sides. He gave a wicid smile before staring at the city that was miles away. A black hole suddenly appeared next to the Hun.

"I thought you left for good, my friend!" Shan-Yu mussed in a rough voice. Vanitas was standing next to him with his hands in his pockets.

"Now, would I do that to you?" he faked a hurt voice.

"Shan-Yu and the masked boy!?" she called quietly in disbelief.

"He's back and he's alive!" Sora announced in a surprised tone.

"They're heading for the Imperial City! We've got to warn Shang!" she explained earning a nod from the brunette. They all ran towards the village being a still burned down home for many people. They ran through the mountain trail, fighting more Heartless on the way, making it to the checkpoint, seeing an open gate on their left which led to the Imperial city and carried on running. The group caught up to Shang and the rest of the Imperial army, slowing down just as they reached the Captain.

"Shang!" Mulan called making him stop and face her.

"Shan-Yu and the masked boy are back! They're headed this way!" she announced holding her hands to her chest.

"And why should I believe you this time?" he questioned stubbornly, putting his hand on his hip.

"But...she's telling you the truth!" Sora spoke trying to make him believe. Donald looked up spotting Shan-Yu's hawk and made a quack noise, pointing at said bird. Shang looked up and around the area, eventually seeing the Hun and the boy on the left of the palace roof before the masked boy used a portal and the Hun jumped down.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" he turned around to see his soldiers.

"That's an order!" he called authoritivly. The men were suddenly engulfed by black smoke and turned into Heartless. Sora, Mulan, Donald and Goofy jumped in front of Shang.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard and you can save the Emperor!" after a few seconds of silence they looked behind to see him still there and Donald yelled.

"That's an order!" Shang nodded and ran off to the palace. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan were now surrounded by Heartless. The brunette jumped in the air with his weapon above his head, striking many Heartless while flying and even more as he landed. Spinning his body his weapon colliding with more of the creatures. He swung the Keyblade around shoulder, whole body spinning with it as he hit his last opponent. He turned around to see that his companions had just destroyed their last foes as well.

"The Emperor's in danger," Mulan stated turning to face the palace.

"No time to lose," Sora added, fist pumping to emphasize. The group ran up the palace stairs, only to see Shan-Yu holding his sword to the Emperor's throat and the boy wearing a helmet leaning against a pillar on their far right with crossed arms watching this unfold.

"Now you'll bow to me," Shan-Yu announced, he turned his head to the right to see Sora's group holding out their weapons. Suddenly Shang jumped down from nowhere, punched him and shoved him to the ground. He quickly took the Emperor inside where two soldiers closed the door behind them. Shan-Yu got up and ran for the door only to be stopped by Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan. He turned around to face Vanitas and yelled.

"You're fighting the kid with the Key!"

"No problem, this'll be fun," he calmly spoke, pushing himself off the pillar and pulled a sword from his left hip, knowing that if he summoned his Keyblade this soon it wouldn't be any fun.

"This ends right now!" Sora announced running toward the masked boy with his Keyblade in hand.

"I don't think it will!" Vanitas responded bringing his blade to head height with the tip pointing towards Sora, his other arm out in front of him as if he was going to grab something. Vanitas lunged forward, blade clashing with the brunettes. Sora pulled back, taking a few steps backwards and charged once more, the sound of metal hitting metal as their weapons met again and again. Sora plunged his blade forward aiming for Vanitas's head. The helmeted boy high parried with his blade so Sora's Keyblade was above his head and reverse right spinned. Sora saw this and quickly blocked.

"That's right, anticipate your opponents moves, it'll get you far!" Vanitas mussed, reverse left spinning and back kicking Sora who hit the ground with a painful grunt. The brunette tried getting up again, but a shoe connected with his chest and a sword was pointing to his face.

"But, not _that_ far!" Sora 'tch'ed and started to struggle. Vanitas chuckled, pulling his sword away from the brunettes face.

"I thought they said you're strong. Seriously, I haven't even broken a sweat and you're already on your back!" he mocked putting a bit of pressure on Sora's chest which said boy winced from. Vanitas also grunted, feeling pain originate from his chest. He threw the sword to the floor and brought his hand to his heart.

'_NOW YOU DECIDE TO HURT? GREAT TIMING!_' he yelled to himself on the inside.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked worriedly, looking up at the masked boy.

"Don't worry about me, I don't need it,"

Vanitas started to breathe hard, feeling his chest tighten up. He turned just in time to see Shan-Yu hit the ground with Donald, Goofy and Mulan standing over him. The helmeted boy did a few backspins, landing a good distance away from Sora.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sora questioned, getting up from the floor and holding his Keyblade at his side.

"I said I don't need your concern, I'm fine, I'm...Postponing our little sparring match for now!" he said still holding his chest and still looking at Sora.

"Cya next time," he said before opening a portal.

"Wait! We can hel-," Sora began, but was cut off by Vanitas.

"Sora!" He yelled, making the boy stop his voice "Do you really care? You should consider yourself lucky I'm leaving because I'm gonna be making things a lot harder for you in every world you go to!" Vanitas warned, scowling under his helmet. Goofy stepped forward asking.

"Can I ask why you hate us so much?" Silence came over the group for a minute and the masked boy spoke with a hiss as he walked through the hole.

"Cya," and disappeared. Everything went quiet again. The silence was once again broken, but by Mushu.

"Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute- I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!" Sora stood there staring at the place where Vanitas had been with a confused face.

'_What has he gone through that had been bad enough to make him so twisted?_'

**TIME SKIP**

Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan stood in front of the Emperor as he walked towards them with Shang at his side.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan," she stepped forward, putting some hair behind her ear as she bowed and he continued.

"You stole you're father's armour, ran away from home, and impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonoured your family name,"

"We get the picture..." Sora stated lazily with one hand on his hip and the other waving around.

"You're a young woman, and in the end... you have saved us all," the Emperor finished with a bow. Mulan lifted her head and silently panicked at seeing the Emperor bowing. The group looked behind them from the sound of cheering; Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at Mulan and began to cheer as well. Mulan faced the Emperor once again.

"You're Excellency!"

"Captain Li?" he called, said person walked forward with Shan-Yu's sword, bowing and handing it to Mulan, as the Emperor began to speak again.

"Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for china,"

"Thank you,"

"Mulan," Shang started, "Sora, Donald, Goofy," He bowed again, "Thank you,"

"Thank you? Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, china's bravest woman, you'll have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" the Emperor mused with a laugh.

"Can I get an autograph?" Sora laughed as he spoke, putting his hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Thanks for everything, Sora," Mushu walked away from the group but not out of hearing distance.

"Now they GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian! They GOTTA!" accidently thinking out loud.

"But Mushu, I though you already WERE a family guardian!" Goofy called in a thinking position.

"What? Oh, no, no-don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians," he reasoned.

"You tricked us!" Sora pointed out and began chasing after Mushu who was now blabbering on about things that wouldn't really help him out of the grave he dug himself into. Suddenly the sword Mulan was holding had a flash of light shine from it, Sora stopped and turned around to see the sword light up, he brought out his Keyblade, noticing the tip was also flashing. Sora lifted his Keyblade, causing a massive crown to show up under his feet, the area he was in turned black and the sword shot a beam up, the light stopped and turned into a keyhole. Sora jumped back and shot another beam at the hole, making a looking/unlocking sound and the area around him turned back to normal.

"Okay!" Donald cheered happily, spinning around in mid air as he jumped.

"Guess it's about time to be movin' on," Goofy suggested looking to Sora.

"You shall be missed," the Emperor stated with a bow. Sora turned around a little disappointed.

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?"

"Of course!" Mulan said with a smile. Shang walked forward to her side adding.

"We will look forward to your return,"

"You two play nice," Sora teased pointing his finger in their direction.

"Whoa... watch it, soldier!" he warned embarrassingly as Sora walked off and Mulan blushed a few shades of red. Mushu showed up on her shoulder and both began laughing.

"Goodbye, Sora, Donald, Goofy," she spoke happily as the three walked away.

**VANITAS**

Vanitas was laying on his bed in The World That Never Was, thinking to himself with his hands behind his head.

'_I showed weakness, Pain...why would Sora care? I'm his enemy, No one cares. Xehanort, It was the same with him, who knew I'd turn out emo?_' Vanitas sat up, turning to the edge of the bed and stood with his hands in his pockets. He was surprised when he felt something solid in his right pocket and pulled it out. A green star with a thin chain hanging from the top.

"T-his is...Vens...but why was..."

'_Is he trying to tell me something?_' Vanitas stayed in silence for a few minutes before putting it back in his pocket. He was surprised to hear a knock at his door and a voice.

"Hey, it's Xaldin, We going to The Beast's Castle in five minutes,"

"Okay," he replied lazily looking out of his window.

**THERE WILL OBVIOUSLY BE MORE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**

Sora: Hey Vanitas, What're you playing?

Vanitas: Alien vs Predator for Xbox 360

Sora: Can I try?

Vanitas: yeah, c'mon. *hands controller to Sora*

Sora: I wanna be the Alien.

*few minutes of silence*

Sora: why are the Human's upside down? And why are there light bulbs on the floor.

Vanitas: ...YOU'RE upside down, Sora -_-.

Sora: ...I knew that.

Vanitas: ...Really?

Ventus: *comes through door and sits on sofa* Hope you all enjoyed this chapter there will be more and for those of you who read, reviewed and followed all the Kingdom Hearts characters that were in this chapter thanks you. V of D also says her thanks for the people who took their time to read these, it means a lot to her and we all hope you keep reading.

Sora: ...I _TT

Vanitas: don't worry, me and Ventus knows what that feels like and it's not that bad.

Ventus: Hang on, if we died, how are we here?

Vanitas: Well, Xemnas brought me back and I don't know about you.

Sora: Can I try the Predator next?

Vanitas: Yeah, here let me change it.

All characters from this chapter: HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	10. The Beasts Castle And The Wayfinder

**Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas's Story = Chapter 10.**

**The Beast's Castle and given a hard time.**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were flying through the blueish, black space, coming to a world right next to the one they just came from. The world had a Castle built on top with a massive group of tree's surrounding it. They landed the ship on the other end of the courtyard. The three started walking, coming to a massive pair of doors.

"Man, these are huge!" Sora called in a surprised tone as he looked up to see where the massive pieces of wood ended.

"C'mon Sora," Donald said impatiently as they walked through the door having Sora close it behind him since he was the last one in. Donald and Goofy came to a stop to check out the inside. There were three pillars on both sides of the foyer, leading up to a really high ceiling, a two way stairway with a door right in the middle and a door at each end of the stairs. Sora walked up behind them, scratching the back of his head with a question on his tongue.

"Hey, what is this place?"

"It's huge!" Donald announced with excitement.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy looked to the others with an eyebrow raised.

"I wonder who lives here," Sora wondered. Suddenly there was a loud rawr that shook the Castle. Everything seemed to have died down after the animal like rawr and so Goofy realized something.

"Hey, does anybody else recognize that?" Sora got into his thinking position with a crossed arm and the other arm under his chin as another rawr erupted from the halls and Sora finally recognized it.

"Hey! That's the Beast!"

"Yeah!" Donald confirmed jumping up and down.

"Maybe we should check up on hi-," Goofy began to suggest but was cut off by a whistle from a certain masked boy on their left. He was leaning against the closest pillar with his arms crossed and his right leg bent so his shoe was flat against the pillar.

"It's you!" Sora spat bringing out his Keyblade.

"Hi to you, too," Vanitas mused with a smile hiding behind his helmet.

"What are you doing here?" Donald demanded the answer, waving his staff around.

"Well, I was flying around space when I decided to come here and annoy you guys," He teased with a laugh at the end of the sentence and un-bending his leg, swinging it around the other so they were crossed.

"What's the real reason your here?" Sora yelled, pointing his Keyblade at Vanitas.

"...How about a game, if you catch me I'll tell you all you want to know?" Vanitas smiled, knowing he wouldn't get caught.

"...Fine," Sora responded, hanging his Keyblade at his side.

"But...it's not gonna be one of those really boring games where you just run around one area! The whole Castle is our play ground and if you can't catch me, you have to tell me what I want to know, deal?" just as Vanitas ended his part in the conversation Sora could hear that the boy had some seriousness in his voice as he finished.

"Just asking, but what do you want to know?" the brunette put his weapon away and crossed his arms.

"Well, that's not really a part of the game! You'll get to know if you catch me, but I highly doubt you can!" the masked boy mused, pocketing his hands as he sprinted towards the other side of the foyer and through a door on their right.

"C'mon," Donald yelled, making a run for the door with Sora and Goofy right behind him. When they reached the wooden entrance the duck poked his head through the door, looking from side to side, but there was no sign of the boy anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Donald asked, still looking. The room had dark purple walls, a dark blue carpet and a dark red rug with a creamy-white flower in the middle that really drew your eyes to it. There was a lit fire-place straight across from the door and a table on their left with a jar containing a glittering Red Rose. Donald was the first of the group to walk into the room and noticed said flower. He walked towards the Rose, looking like he was under hypnosis and reached out to grab the jar when a little black Heartless appeared between him and the glass case. Donald jumped back, pulling out his weapon.

"Heartless!" another few appeared in front, beside and behind Sora, making him jump as well. Sora, Donald and Goofy were now in fighting position. The brunette held the blade over his head swinging straight down towards a few shadows before they had time to attack and swung from side to side, making Heartless fly in those directions and disappears from the force Sora used to hit them. He noticed a group of Shadows heading for him, using his lightning spell which he aimed at the little creatures he set off causing bolts of yellow light to crash down on them, making them disappear to darkness once again. Sora turned around to see that Donald and Goofy had just finished off their last target. Suddenly a massive group of them turned up, more than they could handle. The three moved back so they were backed up to the fire-place.

"Aw, c'mon, enough already," Sora called exhaustedly, trying to pull his Keyblade back up to head height for another attack, but dropped it again.

"Somebody help us!" Donald yelled with an insanely wide mouth, squeezing his eyes together, hoping someone would hear. As if on cue the doors were slammed open, revealing a rather large hairy creature that walked through the entrance. The group smiled knowing who it was. A group of Heartless jumped toward the Beast, but were batted away like litter as the Beasts eyes were on his Rose.

"Just in time!" Sora exclaimed happily as he raised his hand for a high-five only to get batted away to the other side of the room as well, the only difference is that Sora didn't disappear into black smoke. Donald and Goofy gave a cry of fear and was also hit on the way past. Beast grabbed his Rose-jar on both-sides, lifting it and walking out the door. Sora, Donald and Goofy got up, moving to the middle of the room with confused expressions.

"Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" Goofy questioned the group with a raised brow.

"With this many Heartless and the masked guy running around, something must be up," Sora spoke in a serious tone with arms crossed. All through-out the conversation, Donald was rubbing a sore area on the side of his face with a scowl aimed at the door.

"Why'd he have to do that?" the group looked at Donald before chuckling on the way out of the room and going into the foyer. Sora noticed Donald acting strange as the duck looked up and asked.

"What is it?" the duck turned around facing the brunette and gestured to the stairs.

"I just know I saw a lady at the top of those stairs..." the three looked to the top right of the staircase, looking for any signs of movement.

"Well...if the Beast is here in the Castle, that lady musta been Belle, right?" Goofy suggested happily, pointing his finger in the air.

"Yeah, maybe so. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast, too," Sora muttered hopefully.

"C'mon! Let's go find her!" the dog-like companion called impatiently. Sora, Donald and Goofy gave a group nod and headed for the stairs, turning left as they reached the top to where Donald saw Belle. The group walked down a long, lightless hallway, seeing nothing but statues as they past them by. As they got closer to a big door, Sora looked back, putting his finger to his lips, hushing them so they would stay quiet.

"Shhh!" the brunette walked to the left side of the door with Goofy staying on the right and Donald in the middle of them.

"What am I going to do?" came a sad feminine voice from the other-side of the wooden entrance. Sora turned to look at the other two and pointed at the door, silently asking them to listen, but Donald must have thought Sora meant something else because the duck nodded and walked backwards, ready to ram the door down.

"Okay," he huffed and ran forward, screaming before he hit the door.

"Donald!" Sora called, but was too late to stop the duck from ramming the entrance open and falling on his face. Once he recovered, he began yelling while lying on the floor.

"Hey! Who opened the door?" he looked forward then up, seeing a familiar face.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're here! Donald," Belle said as she walked to the duck and hugging the life out of him, literally. She looked to the door, noticing the other two.

"Sora! Goofy!" they both waved while laughing at their friend.

"Hiya!" Sora smiled, waving to her from the now open door.

"Put me down! Put me down!" Donald yelled while squirming and struggling to get loose. As she let him down, his eyes went all spinny as if he lost consciousness.

Once everything was quiet and Donald was back to being awake the duck questioned her.

"Where's the Beast?"

"Oh, he must be in the west wing, we don't talk like we used to," Sora crossed his arms and leaned on one leg before asking.

"Did something happen?"

"Yes, isn't that why you're here?" Donald and Goofy glanced to Sora who just shrugged his shoulders, so the dog-like companion answered for him.

"Not exactly, but we can still help!"

"Since we're here and all," Sora finished giving a thumbs up.

"The Beast won't talk to you?" Donald asked.

"He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but..." Belle was cut off by Sora throwing his hands behind his head and asking.

"Wait a second, who locked who up?"

"The Beast locked up his servants," she responded folding her arms.

"But why?" Donald questioned with a raised duck brow.

"That's what I don't know," she stated sadly looking down to the ground. Sora dropped his arms to his sides while speaking.

"Hmm, where's this dungeon?"

"You can get to the under-croft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there," Belle explained.

"West hall. Got it," Sora confirmed what she said.

"Becareful!" she spoke caringly. At that, Sora gave her another thumbs up and ran for the door. They made their way down the hall, turning right at the end to enter the Entrance hall. The group ran down one pair of stairs just to run up another. The entered a hall that had four armour figures on both sides of the area and were examined by Donald who pocket and prodded at them to make sure they wouldn't come alive. The three reached the end and began looking around.

"There should be a way into the under-croft around here..." Sora remembered Belle say. As they made it past the stairs they noticed a wardrobe hiding something on the wall. Sora began pushing the cabinet aside, trying to see what it concealed. He took a step back and yelled.

"Here it is!" suddenly the wardrobe began yelling at Sora.

"Do You MIND!?" the three took a few steps back out of surprise. "And I was just starting to get comfortable...May I help you?" the wardrobe seemed to calm at this point.

'_Is this thing bipolar?_' Sora thought with a raised brow.

"Huh? What? Oh, right. Belle needs us to go to the dungeon," Sora spoke, still a little freaked out by the talking wardrobe-thing that's probably bipolar.

"Goodness! You're here to help out friends? Well, why didn't you say so?" she cried happily.

"Er..."

"I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to be human you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the Prince was turned into a Beast,"

"The Prince is the Beast!?" Donald called to the talking object in surprise.

"The Beast is a Prince!?" Goofy corrected, but was also in shock of the information.

"That's right," the wardrobe seemed to nod.

"Although his behaviour was far from Princely at the time," she finished.

"What's this about a...spell?" Sora asked as curiosity hit him.

"Well, it was a cold winter's night..." the three got really interested as she started the story and nodded while leaning forward, urging her to carry on.

"And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to," they all slumped as she said this and Donald cried out.

"Awwww...nuts,"

"Hurry, now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock!" she spoke worriedly.

"A clock?" Goofy questioned, rubbing the side of his head with his finger.

"You'll find out soon enough," she finished, leaving them to wonder.

"All right. Let's get going," Sora called to the others, earning two nods. As they came out the other side of the door they saw another set of doors with strange statues.

"Never seen doors like that before," Sora raised a brow.

"Maybe because they're not normal doors, idiot!" came a familiar voice from earlier. Sora sighed, knowing exactly who it was, turning around and looking up to the balcony to face him.

"What do you want?" the brunette called in an angry tone, turning his hands to fists.

"As I said earlier, I came here to annoy you guy, and it looks like its working!" Vanitas spoke in a bored way with his elbow leaning on the balcony-banister and his head on his hand while his other arm hung over the edge.

"Ok, but what did you mean by 'they're not normal doors' do they come alive or something?"

"Why don't you see for yourself '_Keyblade master_' just look at them!" just as Vanitas finished speaking a jolt of pain went right through his chest causing him to fall forwards onto the banister with a grunt and moan grabbing the groups attention.

"H-hey, Uh... are you ok?" Sora asked a little worried from the sound of hard breathing and painful groans. '_He sounds like he's in really bad pain, he even lost his balance!_'

"I-I'm...fine, don't worry 'bout me. If I were you I'd be watching the doors," he said getting up and holding onto the banister for support as he stood holding his shoulder and chest. Sora did as he was told and turned to the statued doors just as they came alive, the group knowing instantly that they were Heartless. The group turned back to see that Vanitas was heading for a portal he had just opened up on the balcony.

"Hey! Wait, you're not going anywhe-,"

"Donald, leave him, we got bigger things to worry about here!" Sora called to the duck that immediately stopped his yelling and joined the two again.

Outside, in the hall where the armoured men were, by the bottom of the stairs, Vanitas sat on his knees holding his chest in pain.

"Ah, feels like my chest is burning," he yelled with another groan erupting from his throat. He began to calm down, reaching into his pocket to grab the 'wayfinder' that appeared before. As he was staring at it his mind began flashing images of him and Ventus, just before they ended an image of him in the clothes he wore now and Ven in what seemed like the Organization XIII coats was in the centre on a circle on a tower-like structure appeared with blackness all around. Once Vanitas felt like he could breathe again and the images were gone he looked up to see Xaldin staring at him. He quickly hid Vens 'wayfinder' and stood to his full height with a groan at the back of his throat and a few creaks here and there from staying in one position for a while.

"Are you alright, boy?" he asked in his no caring way with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," '_what was that about and why would Ventus wear one of those tacky coats?_'

"Good I would like you to follow me, I want you to observe how we create certain Nobodies," Xaldin explained to the new member before walking off to the side to open a portal.

"Yeah, ok, sounds fun," Vanitas responded with fake enthusiasm as he followed Xaldin through said portal. '_This is gonna be fun,_' he faked once more.

**HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER I HOPED YOU ENJOYED CAUSE THERES STILL MORE TO COME.**

Sora: hey Vanitas, actually I've been wondering...  
Vanitas: what is it?  
Sora: why do you always wear a helmet?  
Vanitas: it's because- *got cut off*  
Sora: wait! I know! It must be because you're too shy to show your face! *point dramatically at Vanitas*  
Vanitas: no. of course not! Why would I be shy?  
Donald: maybe he has ugly face?  
Vanitas: ...  
goofy: maybe he has a big tooth?  
Vanitas: ...==*Darkness starts growing  
Donald and goofy: uh oh...we...uh...gotta go... *backed away and runs*  
Sora: oh maybe that's actually his face *grin chuckles* eh guys? *looking around and find Vanitas with dark aura around him*  
Vanitas: that's it! *summon his Keyblade and swung it at Sora*  
Sora: wah! Ven, Ven help! DX *runs away*  
Vanitas: go die! *chases Sora with his Keyblade*  
Ven: *pretend to not hear anything* well if you want to know what happened next on the story and maybe Sora's condition after he got chased by Vanitas please read and review. Hope you like it and cya! *waves hand with a smile*  
Sora: VENNTTTUUUSSSS! DX

**THIS FUNNY ENDING WAS DONE BY ****Yue Asuka. ONE OF MY FANFICTION FRIENDS!**


	11. The Beast is Angry and 'V' for Vanitas

**Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas's Story = Chapter 11**

**The Beast is angry and a 'V' for Vanitas**

"You think the dungeon's past this door?" Donald asked, pointing to the concrete doors. Goofy looked at the door, to the duck and then to Sora before speaking.

"C'mon, we gotta set those servants free!"

"He's right. Let's go," the three opened the door, walking inside, all they saw was a candle holder, a clock, a tea-pot and a cup with a chip on chairs and boxes.

"There's nobody here," Sora stated, looking around, keeping his eyes peeled.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald spoke disappointedly. Sora put his hands on his hips and gave an exasperated sigh, then suddenly.

"Did someone say 'Rescue'?" came a happy voice with a strange accent, making the three jumped and took another glance around the room with wide eyes as more voices spoke.

"Shh! Keep quiet. It might be THEM!" the voice seemed a little worried.

"Oh, they look like nice boys to me," a feminine voice commented. Sora moved closer to the middle of the room as Goofy announced.

"We are nice. We're your friends,"

"Yeah! Belle sent us to find you," Sora finished. The clock in the middle chair began moving, opening its eyes and jumped off the chair. The candle, tea pot and cup did the same. Sora and Goofy crouched down to get a better look at the strange things, and the three 'wow'ed.

"I'm Sora, Donald, Goofy," all through the introduction Donald was making, www, Aaah sounds. When Sora was done speaking, Donald leaped forward, grabbing the clock and lifting it into the air.

"...D-don't touch! I-I am self-winding, Sir!" the clock spoke as he was being shacked. Sora looked to the candle and spoke happily.

"I'm glad you're okay," the flaming stick jumped back onto a chair.

"It is we who are over joyed to see you!" Goofy, still looking at Donald playing with the clock, questioned.

"Did something put a spell on you guys, too?" said clock began speaking.

"Yes, that's right...you've heard! It was the enchantress," the candle dude crossed his...metal? And pondered.

"It seems so long ago..."

"It was a cold winter's night...an old beggar woman came to the castle, and asked for shelter," the tea-pot started.

"But the master of this castle, that if of course. The prince..." Donald opened the clocks door-thing and started playing with the bell-thing.

"Stop that! Put me down this instant!" Cogsworth slammed his door closed and was carried back to one of the chairs. Where he continued to speak.

"The master turned her away. All because of her, ahem, meagre appearance,"

"That's awful!" Goofy commented, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"He was a spoiled prince, so selfish and...How shall I say...cruel," Lumiere added.

"LUMIERE!" Cogsworth yelled, turning to glare at the candle. Mrs Pots cleared her throat and continued.

"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances...still; he would not take her in,"

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress," Cogsworth explained, holding his hand-things up for emphasis.

"She turned the prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart," Mrs Pots past the explaining back over to the clock.

"And to further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted, too," Sora crossed his arms behind his head and put one leg behind the other.

"Wow...that's quite a story,"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Goofy asked, walking to Sora's side.

"Let's get the enchantress!" Donald yelled, making them all deaf.

"Oh no, dear," Mrs Pots worriedly spoke.

"We already know what needs to be done, but with the master out of sorts..." Lumiere explained.

"He sure is acting weird," Sora stated earning nods from Donald and Goofy.

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others," the tea-pot spoke with concern.

"You don't suppose he's been turned into a Heartless, do you?" Cogsworth questioned. The three jumped back and yelled.

"HEARTLESS!?" definitely making them all deaf.

"If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here," Sora mentioned, making a fist and bringing it to shoulder height.

"Let's go find the beast!" Donald told the other two.

"Splendid!" Cogsworth announced. Lumiere jumped off the chair, hopping his way to the door.

"Follow me, messieurs. I know a shortcut," the group followed the candle out of the dungeon, climbing up loads of chair, tables and cabinets to get to the door on the higher level where Vanitas was earlier. Once they were up. Cogsworth began speaking to two suits of armour.

"Allow our guests to pass!" the suits that were facing them took a step a part and turned to face each other as the door creaked open. The moving objects were the first to enter and as Sora walked up behind the clock it spoke.

"After you!" the three nodded and walked through with Sora ahead of the others. They all came into a massive maze like place with boxes scattered around everywhere.

"All right, how do we get out of here?" Sora asked, putting his fists on his hips and turning his head to look around.

"I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption," Lumiere explained, hopping to Sora's left.

"What kind of contraption?" the brunette questioned, looking down to the talking object.

"Observe," Cogsworth called from the other end of the door, making the three look over. The clock jumped up, grabbing hold of a lever and was dangling off of it, making an old fashioned chandelier-looking-thing come down next to them.

"The lantern came down!" Donald yelled in amazement, pointing to the Chandelier-thing.

"Indeed it did. If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage the secret door would open!"Lumiere explained. Mrs Pots was the next to explain.

"But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning with an enchanted flame. You must put out this flame before Lumiere can light the lanterns properly," Goofy thought for a sec, putting a finger to the side of his head before speaking.

"Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?"

"I'm afraid that's not enough. But if you use the power of light..." the tea-pot suggested.

"Hmm... how about I try using the Keyblade?" the brunette queried, bringing out his key. Lumiere, Mrs Pots and Sora gathered around the lantern, the tea-pot began pouring as Sora pointed his weapon at the lantern forcing light to shoot out of the end and Lumiere set it on fire, making the lantern glow with Red and orange flames.

"Bravo!" Lumiere exclaimed happily, hopping up and down.

"Only three lanterns left! If we work together, we'll have that door open in no time!" Mrs Pots clarified. Sora punched his chest while confidently saying.

"Piece of cake!"

"Again, it is not quite so simple, monami. Certainly you cannot expect Cogsworth to hang from that handle forever?" the candle spoke gesturing to the clock hanging from the lever. The talking object seemed unhappily surprised by what the candle said.

"What? Why? Lumiere! You-," Cogsworth started, but was cut off by Lumiere as he began explaining again.

"If he gets tired and falls off, all the unlit lanterns will rise to the ceiling again," the tea-pot turned to Sora as she started to speak.

"Before you can continue, you must see to Cogsworth. Once he gets his strength back, he'll grasp the lever again for you,"

"Let's give it a shot!" Sora voiced happily. Once he had spoken to Cogsworth, he, Lumiere and Mrs Pots ran and hopped to the second black lantern they saw. The tea-pot drenched the lantern as Sora and Lumiere lit it up with a flame and the light from a Keyblade. The three turned right, running up a ramp to a flat area full of boxes. Sora destroyed said boxes for the other two, knowing they couldn't get around them and couldn't jump over. Just on their left, past the now destroyed boxes was another lantern waiting to be lit. After once again lighting a lantern, they turned left finding a few steps, running and jumping up said steps they found more boxes which were instantly destroyed by the Keyblader and finding the lantern hiding behind them, lighting that one just as easily as the other ones.

"Are we all set? Sora questioned, looking down to the objects.

"Oui. The secret door should open now," Lumiere jumped up and down happily. Goofy began looking around with a confused expression.

"But I don't see any secret door,"

"No need to worry. Just push that block over there, the one that's sticking-out," the candle explained, pointing towards a random wall.

"Got it!" Sora nodded, walking over to it, Sora began pushing it in with great difficulty, but eventually it moved. Suddenly a big square in the wall started disappearing into the floor so there was a door like hole in the wall. Lumiere looked at the group before speaking.

"Now. I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long,"

"I'd best be off, too. Dears," Mrs Pots finished.

"Watch out for 'Heartless!" Sora mentioned as Lumiere, Mrs Pots and chip hopped away from them. Cogsworth shuffled over to the brunette, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"The Master's room is at the very end of the west wing. I shall go on ahead and wait for you," the clock explained. Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the west hall. Looking to their left they saw the suits of armour they saw when they were talking to the clothing cupboard. They ran past a few gargoyle statues which came alive and began attacking them, Sora destroyed most of them with little trouble. Donald and Goofy also eradicated a crowed of the gargoyle Heartless with no problems. As they ran through the west wing they came across more of the statues and strange blue bat-like Heartless which you could grab and fly around with, destroying Heartless on the way past.

**INSIDE BEAST'S ROOM**

"It's time you dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious Rose," Xaldin said as he walked away from the Beast, moving to stand by Vanitas who was leaning against a bed-post covered by a long white sheet with crossed arms.

"And then...your life!...trusts no one. Feed your anger!" Xaldin turned his head to face the Beast's back with a clenched fist.

"Only anger will keep you strong. And our friend here should know the most about anger, pain, sorrow; he is after all the purest of Darkness. Am I right, Vanitas?" he finished, earning a stare from the helmeted boy and a quiet, confused 'yes'.

"I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want..." Beast spoke with a rough, sad voice.

"What? To love, and to be loved in return? Who could ever love a Beast!?" Xaldin insulted. Vanitas looked at the hooded man while stating silently in his head.

'_That was harsh,_' the Beast spun around and roared, making Vanitas jump a little. Suddenly the doors opened, the helmeted boy and Xaldin turned to face them as the hooded man spoke.

"See? She has accomplices," Xaldin waved his hand around, creating an invisible wall just behind the Beast.

"Come, my friend!" the hooded man called to Vanitas, opening a portal. The helmeted boy pushed off of the bed-post walking over to the black hole, speaking before stepping through.

"Hey, Sora! We still haven't finished playing my game, don't forget our deal!" Inside the dark portal Vanitas stopped walking, making the other turnaround from silence.

"How would you know about me being pure Darkness?" he asked with a hiss.

"The Superior gathered the members before you arrived and explained your situation! He'd rather us know than to be left uninformed about another member. That's how we work, Vanitas. You should get used to it after a while,"

"So, having that kinda info and talkin' about it behind that person's back is normal for you guys, huh!"

"Vanitas! We have to know everything about the other members, you are an exception. We don't know your back story, we don't know what you look like, we don't know where you came from, you are the Key of Darkness and yet we haven't seen you wield a Keyblade. We know nothing of you except your name and what you are, be happy you're so important, boy!" Xaldin warned with horrifyingly deep, venom like voice.

"...Ok," he responded quietly.

"Now we have to finish our mission, forget this conversation and do your job!" Xaldin ordered turning around again with a silent Vanitas following him.

Sora began strolling over to the Beast as he spoke.

"Hey, Prince!" suddenly the Beast gave off an ear breaking roar, making Sora, Goofy and Cogsworth loose balance and making Donald land on his backside with a (quack).

"Oh, dear! Master!" Cogsworth worried, flailing his metal hand things. The Beast lunged forward, striking at the group, but missed as the four dodged. Sora summoned his Keyblade just in time to block Beasts attack and jumped backwards with Cogsworth at his side.

"Master, please, control yourself!" the little clock yelled over and over again, trying to snap him out of his trance. Donald seemed to only use healing spells since he didn't want to injure a friend. Every now and the he'd yelled someone's name and they'd be covered by a green powder. Goofy used his shield to block instead of attack, having the same reason as Donald. It seemed the only one that could fight was Sora, but he couldn't get close enough to strike without getting hurt himself. He quickly ran behind the Beast after avoiding another attack and noticed that he wasn't guarding that area, coming up with a plan was easy, but executing it would be tricky.

'_Worth a shot,_' Sora ran back to the Beasts front.

"Hey, Beast, bet you can't catch me!" he teased, making a weird face and causing the Beast to growl. The Beast lunged forward, chasing after Sora around the room. The brunette ran straight for a wall, but ran up it to a point, flipping backwards, flying over the prince's head and struck his back, making the Beast yell in pain. He fell forward landing on his hands and knees as the clock walked up to him.

"Cogsworth...what happened?" he asked as he stood up to his full height and slowly made his way to the middle of the room, turning around to face the others just as he reached it.

"Well, master...ah, you see...that is...how shall I say...ah, actually...mmm..." he clock's stuttering was ended by Donald's announcement.

"Well, you put everybody down there in that dungeon!"

"I did what?" Beast voiced with a surprised, but sluggish tone.

"Ah...you did!" Cogsworth confirmed.

"Who was that guy you were talking to, the one in black and why was the boy in the helmet here?" Sora questioned. Beast looked up with a gasp.

"Xaldin...that's his name. I remember that the boy's name started with a 'V'. They came from the darkness... Xaldin...used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do...I could no longer see the truth," Beast brought his hands to his face as he finished.

"Well, I'll be. That must be why you threw all of your friends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em right?" Goofy happily assumed, pointing his finger at the ceiling. Beast looked up to him with a sad expression.

"Was that it? Was it to protect them?" Goofy smiled again, confidently saying.

"Sure, we know you're good inside," the Beast got two nods from Sora and Donald as he turned to them. Beast looked down to Cogsworth as the clock began to speak.

"He's right, master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all...Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to-," the clock was cut off by Beasts gasp.

"Belle!...I've mistreated her...I've mistreated her and been so selfish," he spoke looking down to the floor between his knees with a sad expression.

"She didn't say anything about that," Sora mentioned, scratching the side of his head. Beast brought his hand to his head in a cradling way.

"She'd never tell anyone of my cruelty...she's too good,"

"You see, I'm afraid he judged himself far too harshly," Cogsworth whispered back to the group with a hand on one side so the prince couldn't hear.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Sora suggested, waving his hands around.

"But...-," Beast was about to continue, but Sora got there first.

"No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you," the brunette announced, forcing him to stand up and go. The four ran out of the room, running down the hall, fighting more Heartless that looked like the ones they destroyed earlier and eliminating them again. When they ran through the west hall doors Sora noticed the armour had moved and walked curiously past them, wondering if he'd see them move and making their way to the entrance hall. Sora ran down the curved stairs, fighting a few Heartless that were easy to destroy, just to run up the other side. To the east wing where Belle's room was. As they ran through the doors, Sora ran into the wardrobe they saw earlier.

"Master!" the cupboard called in happy surprise. Donald looked up to the talking object and began quacking.

"Everybody's safe now!"

"Wonderful! Thank you!" Beast was looking around the whole time they were in the room before asking.

"Where is Belle?"

"Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this... boy in a helmet." She spoke happily, not seeing the danger.

"Him again?" Sora called with worry for Belle.

"WHAT!?" the Beast roared. "Why doesn't she do as she's told!?" the wardrobe turned around, back facing them with her head facing the ceiling.

"Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special," Sora turned to the Beast.

"We'd better go find her!" just as he finished, the Beast ran out of the room with Sora, Donald and Goofy right behind him. Once they got to the entrance hall they could hear Belle speaking.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!"

"Oh, I'm so scared! What you gonna do, throw a talkin' lamp at me!?" they heard the voice of Vanitas speak in amusement.

"Belle! Where are you?" the prince called, turning in every direction.

"Beast help! I'm in the Ballroom!" she cried to the prince. Running up the stairs and pushing through the doors, Beast yelled.

"Belle!" they saw the door over the other side of the room open with Belle running through it.

"I'm all right!" and closing it just in time from a huge, floating, ball-like Heartless with chains and blue and black flames hanging off of it. The Heartless turned around to face the group, showing a ripped mouth and huge yellow dots for eyes. Sora looked at the monster and saw Vanitas standing on one side of its head.

"Well, look who it is!"

"You leave Belle out of th-," Sora started yelling to the helmeted boy, but the Heartless roared, cutting him off. Rising up to the massive chandelier the massive Heartless plummeted to the ground. Vanitas opened a portal in mid air and jumped through before the creature hit the floor and made a big black, smoking puddle that grew across the floor, up the walls and around the ceiling.

Suddenly they could hear the laughter of the helmeted boy, looking around the room they couldn't find where it came from until they saw a black portal open on the balcony above them and Vanitas walked out.

"What's your problem!?" Sora hissed.

"Like the Heartless? Pretty creepy looking, right!?" Vanitas ignored Sora's angry question "Its name is 'Shadow stalker. He's like a coin; there are two sides to 'im. Hope you have fun!" the last few words came from Vanitas's mouth like dark amusement, sending shivers sown Sora's back.

"I've got a bad feeling!" he said looking to the group with a scowl. Vanitas sat on the edge of the balcony, swing a leg back and forth.

'_All I need now is popcorn!_'

**SORRY IT TOOK MY A WHILE TO UPDATE, BUT MY COLLEGE THINKS I DON'T NEED A LIFE SO THEY GAVE ME A LOT OF WORK TO DO AND IT HAS A TIME LIMIT, BUT I'M DONE NOW SO I CAN WRITE MORE!**

Vanitas: Hey Sora, Ven! You wanna help decorate the Organization castle, we're gonna have a Christmas party in a few days and the castles pretty big so its gonna take a while to decorate?

Sora: Yeah, sure! Ven you comin'?

Ventus: Yeah, ok.

FEW HOURS LATER

Sora: Ven! Where are you?

Vanitas: AAAGGGGHHHH! *Zooms past Sora*

Demyx: Is he ok? *walks up next to Sora

Ventus: AAAHHH VANITAS, GIVE ME MORE! *Zooms past the two*

Demyx: Are they playing tag or something? *looks at Sora*

Sora: Don't know, let's go after them! *starts walking down the hall Vanitas sprinted down*

AFTER A FEW MINUTES

*Sora and Demyx walk into Vanitas's room*

Sora: Vanitas! Where are you? *looks under the bed*

Vanitas: Shhhhhhhh...please. *whispers with finger over mouth* you remember the sweets you stole off me a few chapters ago? The ones that Axel gave me? Well, turns out Ven gets insanely hyper off of 'em. Now he's chasing after me to get more, but I ran out 'cause he ate 'em all.

SOME RANDOM PLACE IN THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS

Ventus: HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED...AND IF YOU WANT LEAVE A COMMENT TO TELL ME WHERE VANITAS IS HIDING, I REALLY LIKE THOSE SWEETS OR BETTER YET, IF YOU DO REVIEW CAN YOU GIMME SOME? V of D CAN JUST HAND THEM TO ME THEN. HOPE YOU KEEP READING, REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING ' CAUSE THERES MORE TO COME.


	12. Back to Hollow Bastion and Paper Trees

**Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas's Story = Chapter 12**

**Back to Hollow Bastion and Paper Trees**

**The two fights in this chapter are kinda crappy since I'm not that good at writing fight scenes.**

Sora saw a light shine from both corners of his eyes, turning from right to left he saw that shields had appeared around Donald on his right and Goofy and the Beast on his left.

"Guys!" Sora called with a worried look on his face, turning around to face the three of them.

"I wouldn't worry about them right now, I'd be more worried about him!" Vanitas yelled from where he sat on the balcony. The black-ball-like Heartless rawred again, turning to smoke as it floated towards a blackened window and disappeared into the window. Now the windows had chains across them. Suddenly light shot out, sending Sora backwards. When he turned back to the monster, he saw it going up towards the chandelier, disappearing into it. The massive light dropped to the floor, Sora nearly being hit again, but with his reflexes being pretty good he dodge/rolled away. The Heartless reappeared just in front of the brunette. Sora instantly ran forward, swinging his Keyblade up, striking it around the chin area and sending it flying. It recovered quickly and flew towards the brunette. Sora jumped and lunged his weapon at the monster, hitting it between the eyes. The Keybearer landed back on the ground next to his friends as the Heartless fell silent. The giant ball began shaking and blew up in black smoke. The smoke started gathering around the Heartless, making a cocoon like sphere.

Suddenly the sphere exploded, revealing a massive Heartless with flame-like hair and horns like a demon. Sora heard laughter once again and looked up to Vanitas.

"Told ya' there're two different sides to 'em. This guy's name is 'Dark Thorn' and he's stronger than 'Shadow Stalker," the helmeted boy yelled down, putting a hand on the side of his mouth to enhance his voice.

"Why don't you fight us instead of your lackeys?" Sora hissed back, swinging his Keyblade to point it at the helmeted ravenette.

"He ain't mine, I can't create Heartless or Nobodies, they belong to my superiors, like Xaldin and if I were you...I'd watch out!" Vanitas replied, lazily pointing his finger behind the Keybearer. Sora raised a brow, turning to face a huge claw coming his way and narrowly dodging it. The brunette pulled his Keyblade to his side ready to fight, but when he looked around the room he couldn't find the creature. He lowered his weapon a little with a confused expression.

'_Where'd it go? I don't really think anyone could lose sight of a Heartless that big, but I managed it!_' Sora thought to himself dumbly. Suddenly from the corner of his eye he could see something move and swung his Keyblade at it. He hit something solid and saw a lot of dust fly from the wall over on the far side of the room.

"Is that thing invisible!?" he yelled up to the helmeted boy in shock.

"BINGO!" was his response.

"No fare, I can't beat it if it's invisible!"

"That's the idea, idiot!" Vanitas insulted, moving to lie on his side, leaning on the palm of his hand with his elbow on the ground.

'_Has this guy really been the cause of the Organizations problems? He's an idiot!_' Vanitas thought to himself with a raised brow. The helmeted boy broke out of his thoughts to see Sora running around the middle of the room, suddenly he stopped.

"I have an idea," the brunette whispered to himself.

"Donald, can you use your magic in that barrier-shield-thing?" he called over to the duck. He gave a confused look.

"What?"

"Can you cast a Snow-Blizzard spell in this room?"

"Of course I can, I'm a powerful wizard!" Donald screamed angrily as he began casting. The snow started to fall on the black ground, slowly coating it in white frost. Sora saw white snow-drops land on a moving object coming towards him and strike. The brunette dodged sideways and swung his Keyblade from below, hitting the monster between its hip and ribs. The Heartless stopped from shock, so Sora got some hits in, striking it with an uncountable amount of attack. The massive Heartless took a few steps back, giving an ear-bleeding roar before fading into black flames. Sora started jumping around before he ran up to the rest of the group when the shields disappeared.

"We did it!" the brunette exclaimed happily. Sora looked up to Vanitas with a smug look.

"You see that? We just beat it! No problem!"

"Heh," Vanitas smirked under his helmet, standing up and portaling down to Sora's height.

"Ya'know you're dumber than you look!"

"What? We just beat that thing. I'd say you're the dumb one," Sora raised a brow and pointed to the darkly clothed boy.

"That...was a test, the next time you come across a Heartless like that...it's gonna be stronger, faster, stealthier and a lot more smarter, we ain't finished here!" with every word Vanitas hissed, he got closer to Sora, so now he was standing an arm's length away.

"Think before you start mouthin' off to the enemy!" Vanitas warned, grabbing Sora's jacket, pulling him terrifyingly close to the helmeted boy. The brunette could almost see the others eyes through the helmet, but only for a split second as Vanitas shoved him back. A black hole opened not that for away with a hooded man walking out.

"Vanitas, you did well in this worl-," he began, but was cut off by the Beast.

"Xaldin!"

"...Vanitas, the 'Superior' wishes to speak with you!" Xaldin continued.

"Okay...Cya next time 'Keyblade Master', Heh," the helmeted boy mocked his title before portaling out.

"Farewell," was the last thing Xaldin said before doing the same as Vanitas and portaling out.

"What do they want here?" the Beast growled.

"This Xaldin guy must be with the Organization XIII, too. Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody's created, too. See, the Organization...they've got control of all the Nobodies, but apparently the boy in the helmet, isn't a Nobody, he's just there," Sora explained, waving an arm around while the other arm was placed at his side.

"That's right, the boy and that Xaldin feller were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it," Goofy finished, waving his hands all over the place as he spoke and Sora pointing his finger at Goofy and nodding to confirm, crossing his arms once he was done.

"You're all right!" the four could hear from the other side of the room. Beast stood tall and ran to the voice.

"Belle!" the two stopped about arms length away, both staying silent. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs Pots and chip seemed to walk in at that moment.

"Belle...I-I'm sorry-I...wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you," the Beast spoke with concern as Belle smiled. Beast smiled back as he pleaded.

"Forgive me,"

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped...that you might have changed a little bit," she said, pointing her finger at him. "I wish you could start trusting me," Belle spoke with disappointment, turning away from the prince as he looked to the floor.

"Oh, I am afraid time is running short," Lumiere worried.

"What'd you mean?" Sora questioned, looking to the walking fire-stick.

"Remember the Rose?" the candle reminded.

"From the Beast's room?" Donald queried.

"Precisely. You see, if the master can learn to Love and earn Love in return, before the last petal falls-," Cogsworth explained and was then interrupted by Lumiere.

"The spell will be broken!" Sora put his hands on his hips and questioned.

"Really? You think he's gonna make it?"

"We think so," Mrs Pots gestured to herself and Chip.

"Yup, I think you're right!" Goofy confirmed happily, wagging his finger around.

"I HOPE you're right..." Sora spoke as his Keyblade appeared out of nowhere.

Suddenly a flash shone from the Beast's Rose in his room and from the tip of his blade. Sora lifted his Keyblade, causing a massive Crown to show up under his feet, the area he was in turn black and the Rose shot a beam of light up. The light stopped and turned into a Keyhole. Sora jumped back, spinning his blade and shot another beam at the hole, making a Locking/unlocking sound and the area around him turned back to normal as the Beast walked up to them.

"What happened?"

"The gate is open!" Donald jumped around happily. Belle came up to the Beast's side asking.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yeah!" Sora confirmed.

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" Goofy mused. Lumiere was the next to spoke.

"We'll see to it,"

"Take care, dear," Mrs Pots smiled to then.

"You're welcome here anytime!" Cogsworth announced.

"If you hear anything about Riku or the king, the Heartless, the Organization, anything at all, let us know!" Sora insisted, earning a few nods.

"Okay, Gotta go,"

**IN SPACE**

The ship started moving towards Hollow Bastion. The three looking at each other with raised brows since they didn't know what was going on.

"Huh?" Goofy spoke with confusion, taking his hands off of the steering.

"Hey, wait a minute...is the ship moving all on its own?" Sora questioned from the chair on the higher level.

"Yup! Looks like we're headed toward Hollow Bastion," Goofy announced as their ship arrived at the world.

"I wonder what's up," Sora pondered. Just as they came around the corner to Merlin's house, Heartless came out of the building and disappeared.

"C'mon!" Sora called, running to the door. Once they were inside the house, they saw Merlin on the floor, rubbing his backside as he got up.

"Well, now...took your time, did you?" the old man queried, standing up to his full, hunched height.

"Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?" Goofy asked, walking a little forward.

"Yes, yes...but it seems I used too much power in doing so and those infernal Heartless..." the wizard huffed, waving his old fist.

"So what's up?" Sora questioned, putting a hand on his hip.

"Well, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero district," Once he finished the sentence he held out his hand and 'poof' a big book appeared. He handed it to Donald who examined it as Sora announced happily, walking over and leaning down to see the book.

"Pooh's Storybook!"

"That's right! I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora. That's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I...now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy," And with another 'poof' of magic the wizard was gone.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing." Sora questioned, leaning back up.

"Wanna find out?" Donald turned to Sora with a smile.

"Yeah," Sora exclaimed happily as Donald opened the book to show seven areas of the 100 acre-wood. Just as Sora was about to enter the book Goofy yelled with worry.

"Sora..."

"Cover for me, okay?" he looked back to the book and he was being covered by a bright light that pulled him into the pages. Just as he landed in the book, one of the paper tree's flipped up.

"I wonder if Pooh's home," Sora pondered as he looked at the tree and walked over to the paper made home of the bear's. As he came around the corner, the bear came into view.

"Hey, Pooh Bear! How you doing? Finding enough honey lately?" the brunette asked with a chuckle at the end as he put his hands on his knees and leaned down.

"Oh, yes. In fact, I was just about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me, Sora?" the yellow bear responded with a question.

"Sure, I'm game!" just as Pooh jumped off the log, he froze in mid-air.

"Huh?" Sora questioned in confusion. He moved forward, stretching his arm out to touch the bear. Just as his finger gently touched the yellow ear he was flying backwards and was flung out of the book, landing on his backside in Merlin's house. He watched as the book closed up, staring at it for a few seconds until he heard Donald yelling.

"Sora! Hurry up!"

"Donald?" Sora questioned as he got up and ran to the door.

"Did ya bring the book, Sora?" Goofy queried, looking back to the boy. The brunette turned around to face the door when three Heartless in armour came running out, the middle one carrying Pooh's storybook.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, running for the book.

"Give that back!" Donald shouted, waving his staff around as he ran to the Heartless with Goofy right behind. Sora ran straight for the one with the book while Donald went for the left and Goofy attacked the right. The brunette slashed at the soldier-Heartless's sides, making sure he didn't hit the storybook by accident. The Heartless threw the book aside and disappeared through a puff of smoke. Sora turned to the others to see that their opponents disappeared as well. The three walked up to Pooh's Storybook that was lying on the floor and Sora being the one to pick it up.

"Think its okay?" the boy asked, examining the book.

"Gawrsh, maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's all right," Goofy muttered with a finger on his chin and pointed to the orange book in the boys' hands.

"But what about Merlin?" Donald questioned worriedly.

"Well, I guess we could explain..." Goofy suggested.

"Great!" Sora smiled, handing the book to Donald who in turn opened it, revealing only one place in the 100 acre-wood. A bright light began to cover Sora and was instantly transported into the pages. He ran through the forest path, coming to a familiar place and seeing a yellow bear.

"Pooh!" Sora whispered to himself.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Pooh!" the brunette said as he got close and got on one knee.

"And I'm glad you came to visit. But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutness exercises. Perhaps you could visit a bit later...Somebody-I-Don't-Know," the bear explained before he jumped off the log and began stretching.

"Oh...sure. So...how's Piglet these days?" Sora asked with hands on his knees as he hunched over.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness exercises," the bear replied, while exercising his fluffy muscles.

"Pooh? Hey! Pooh?" he called, but seemed to get no response, as if the bear was ignoring him. Sora got up and crossed his arms.

"Something very weird is happening here. Maybe I'd better go back and ask Merlin about this," the brunette said as he left the 100 acre-wood, exiting the book.

"Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?" the old man ranted.

"Sorry about that..." Sora said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How are things in there?" Merlin asked as the brunette walked closer to the group.

"Well, Pooh's forgotten all about me. And not just me! All his other friends, too!" Sora explained with a worried tone.

"I was afraid of that..." the wizard continued as he opened the book to reveal that only Pooh's home was in the pages.

"I suspected it has something to do with those Pages the Heartless stole. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now," Merlin explained.

"We will!" the three yelled in unison.

"Good, good...now, the book isn't all that's cherished...this is for you, Sora,"

"What is it?" the brunette asked.

"Simply concentrate on it with all your heart and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need," the old man made clear, pointing his finger to the ceiling.

"Like Simba and Mushu did, the last time we were here?" Goofy questioned with a smile, remembering the past.

"Precisely. Now go forth, with your friends by your side!" the wizard cheered them on.

"Thanks, Merlin. We're worried about Pooh, so we'll be back once we've found those torn pages!" Sora spoke fist bumping his chest.

**VANITAS**

Inside the dark portal Vanitas stopped walking, making the other turnaround from silenced footsteps.

"How would you know about me being pure Darkness?" he asked with a hiss.

"The Superior gathered the members before you arrived and explained your situation! He'd rather us know than to be left uninformed about another member. That's how we work, Vanitas. You should get used to it after a while,"

"So, having that kinda info and talkin' about it behind that person's back is normal for you guys, huh!"

"Vanitas! We have to know everything about the other members, you are an exception. We don't know your back story, we don't know what you look like, we don't know where you came from, you are the Key of Darkness and yet we haven't seen you wield a Keyblade. We know nothing of you except your name and what you are, be happy you're so important, boy!" Xaldin warned with horrifyingly deep, venom like voice.

"...Ok," he responded quietly.

"Now we have to finish our mission, forget this conversation and do your job!" Xaldin ordered turning around again with a silent Vanitas following him.

Once out of the portal Vanitas made his way to the Superior's chambers, walking down one of the longest halls he'd seen since being there. He stopped at the door, taking a deep breath before knocking with his clothed knuckles.

"Come in," came a deep, dark voice. Vanitas took another deep breath before taking hold of the handle and twisting to open the door. He walked in, closing the door behind him and looking over to the far side of the room where the window was and that was where the Superior stood, facing out at the dull coloured world they live in.

"...Our 3rd member told me that you did not have a positive response about how we work, Vanitas!" Xemnas calmly spoke, not moving from his position, not even turning around to meet Hood to Helmet.

"No, I didn't. I don't feel comfortable with other people or Nobodies knowing my personal problems 'Superior'!" he shivered as the title came from his mouth and looked down.

"Problems? I don't see a problem with you being Pure Darkness!" Xemnas finally turned around with his arms crossed behind his back.

'_How did he know I was Darkness anyway? Well...I'm not fully Darkness anymore, but I still class myself as Darkness!_' Vanitas put a hand in his pocket, gripping his wayfinder. '_Maybe I can ask now...worth a shot!_'

"Can I ask you something?" the helmeted ravenette looked to the hooded man, curiosity on his tongue.

"Yes, you may,"

"H-how did you know that I was Pure Darkness, that I had a Keyblade and that I was aimlessly floating around in the darkest of places? I've thought about it a few times and I keep coming up with nothing...how did you know?"

"My boy, you ask too many questions. You will get your answer in due time, Vanitas. Until then continue the missions that are assigned to you!" the master spoke, turning to face outside once again.

"The only jobs I have are to follow the Keyblade-Master, don't summon 'my' Keyblade, listen to the person I'm on a mission with and don't say or do anything that could reveal any of the Organization secrets!" Vanitas raised his voice as he counted his fingers, moving his hand to head height for emphasis.

"Vanitas, I thought that you wanted freedom when I brought you back from the darkness!"

"I 'do' want freedom! This isn't freedom. Following some kid around, under your order isn't my kind of freedom. It's like what happened Ten years ago, back with the old man, Xehanort! He promised me freedom after I fought Ventus, what I didn't know was that me and him were the actually weapon!" Vanitas yelled this time.

"Weapon, Vanitas?" the master questioned, looking over at him.

"Huh?...uh...never mind. It's not important. I'm going back to my room!" he quietly responded, turning around and opening the door. He stopped for a second, waiting to see if the Superior wanted to say anything, but got nothing. He closed the door and walked down the long hall once again with his hands in his pockets. '_I could see everything through Ventus's eyes, he didn't disserve to go through so much pain..._'

**FLASHBACK**

Ventus was standing in the middle of a swarm of large, black creatures, surrounded by the darkness.

"Please don't do this, master. I'm not strong enough!" Ventus pleaded, looking up to his first Master with tears nearly falling from his eyes.

Xehanort stood upon a cliff not that far away with his hands crossed behind his back, staring down at his little pupil.

"No. It is because you are trying to hold it in. Let the dark impulses waken in the pit of your heart. Release them, here and now! Sharpen your fear into rage. You must! If you do not let the storm within you run its course, it will wipe you from the face of the world, make no mistake!" the old man warned, waving his hand around while the other stayed behind him.

The massive Shadows seemed to be getting closer as the master spoke and as Ven pleaded.

"Do it. Embrace the darkness. Produce for your master the X-blade!" Xehanort raised his arms to the sky and yelled with an evil smile plastered to his wrinkly face.

One of the black Shadows attacked, making the blonde block his upper body with his arms, but the creature knocked him unconscious.

Xehanort walked across the sandy terrain stopping and standing next to Ven who lay face down asleep on the ground. The old man shoved his shoe just under his stomach and kicked him onto his back.

"Really? You would rather die than use the power? Feckless neophyte. If I must...I will extract the darkness from within you myself," Xehanort summoned his large, silver Keyblade, holding it over Vens heart area. A light shot out from the tip of his blade, hitting Vens chest. A ball of light floated up from the unconscious boy, stopping once it was higher than Xehanort's own height. It stayed there for a second, staying silent and having no movements. Suddenly the light was covered by Darkness, black smoke pouring from the orb as it grew into a massive ball. The darkness disappeared, revealing a boy hugging his legs to his chest. As the black smoke was finally gone, the boy stretched out. Once the masked darkness reached the ground he stared at the boy lying on the floor with the feelings of sadness and anger. Everything was silent for a few seconds, until Xehanort decided to break the sweet peace with his horrid broken sounding voice.

"Empty creature from Ventus riven...to you, the name Vanitas shall be given!"

Vanitas looked up to the voice with anger in his half of the heart, seeing an old man staring at him with a really horrifying smirk. He stood there thinking then finally spoke.

"Yes, Master,"

**FLASHBACK END**

Vanitas was lying down on his bed with his arms behind his head, a leg bent up and his helmet on the bottom bed post, so his face could be seen. He had been there for a few minutes, thinking over his past. A tear ran down his cheek. The ravenette brought an arm from behind his head, wiping away the tear with the back of his hand. '_I thought I couldn't cry!_'

His now free arm moved down to his pocket, bringing out the Wayfinder. He stared at it for a few seconds, running his thumb over the middle where the strange heart shaped insignia like Ven had on his chest. The straps he had on his chest had the Unversed insignia.

"Ven, why do I have your Wayfinder?... What do you want me to do?... I've never felt so confused before... I need your help..." Vanitas pleaded, feeling another tear run down his face. He shut his eyes, putting the Wayfinder back in his pocket, taking a deep breath and wiping the tear away once again.

He looked over to his window with sad eyes, sensing something just as a soldier-Heartless appeared next to it. The raven haired boy leaned up, swinging his legs over the side before standing to his full height.

"What do you want?" he asked with a tired voice. The creature looked down to his metal hand.

"Huh?" the Heartless slowly walked forward, stretching out an armoured hand holding pieces of paper shaped like trees.

"What're these?" he questioned, grabbing them just as the creature disappeared. Vanitas looked them over one by one, turning a few of them over to see if anything was on the back, but nothing showed.

"...Why'd the Heartless give these to me, what am I supposed to do with 'em?" suddenly there was a knock at the door, making the ravenette leap for his helmet before a portal opened in his room.

"Hey, it's Demyx, Superior said I'm taking you for a mission in Olympus, so hur...ry...You ok?" he asked, noticing Vanitas on the floor with his helmet on backwards and a lode of paper tree's scattered around him.

"Ah, so these are the things that the boss made the Heartless give you! He told me to tell you something about them being really important to Sora!" the sitar-player said as he crouched down, holding a few of them and examining.

"What do you mean 'important'?" Vanitas questioned as he waved his hand, silently telling the other to turn around.

"Well, you'll have to ask the boss about that, 'cause honestly, I have no idea!" Demyx laughed, turning around so Vanitas could put his helmet on straight.

The ravenette looked down and started picking up the paper trees, putting them in his left pocket.

"Maybe I should ask Sora!?" he spoke with amusement in his voice as he crossed his arms and gave a sinister grin from under his helmet.

"So, you ready to go?" Demyx questioned as he opened a portal.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" '_Hey Sora, I got a new game for us to play!_' he thought evil to himself before following the sitar-player. It seemed that he was more comfortable fighting or annoying Sora, like he used to do to Ventus.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED 'CAUSE THERE'S MORE TO COME! XD**

Vanitas: Ahh...my head hurts *lying on a bed*

Sora: Well, that's what you get for drinking like an idiot on New Year's Day. *Puts ice in a bag and holds it on Vanitas's head*

Vanitas: That's what you're supposed to do on special days like that.

Sora: Yeah, and look where that put you.

*Ventus runs into room*

Ventus: WHERE'RE THOSE SWEETS VANITAS.

Vanitas: Ven, my head hurts so don't freakin' scream.

Ventus: Oh...*whispers with hands around mouth* where're those sweets?

Sora: Ven, maybe Axel has some.

Ventus: THANKS.

**WITH AXEL IN LIVING AREA**

Axel: *sneezes* some hot girl must be talkin' about me.

Reno: Nah, most likely talkin' about me, Yo.

Axel: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?

Reno: Huh? Oh, I'm from Final Fantasy Advent children. I don't know why we look alike, though, yo.

Axel: Get back to your own damn show...game, whatever.

Reno: Nah, I like it here. *lying on couch, hands behind head and legs crossed over Axel's lap*

Axel: Don't make yourself at home.

Reno: *stretches and accidently kicked Axel coffee*

Axel: THAT'S IT, YOUR DEAD! *stands up, pushing Reno off*

Reno: *Reno gets his Electric-rod out* Oh yeah

**TIME SKIP**

*Ventus walks into living area. Mouth drops to floor. The white room is now on fire, black burnt patches everywhere and ripped sofa's with Axel and Reno in the middle of the room having a staring contest*

Ventus: YOU TWO, OUT NOW!...Hope you all enjoyed. We hope you guys keep reading, favouriting and reviewing. It may take awhile for us to clean this up, but we'll get the next chapter out, no problem...see you guys next time.


	13. Run, Run Away and Vanitas's Plan

**Kingdom Hearts, Vanitas's Story = Chapter 13**

**Run, Run Away and Vanitas's New Game**

Sorry for the crappy fight scenes

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy were walking in a very gloomy looking place, taking a glance around before speaking.

"Are ya sure this is the Coliseum?" Goofy asked just as Donald walked past, pointing his finger straight ahead to a path of stairs.

"It's that way!" he quacked.

"Oh... guess we were a little off," they continued walking, but instantly stopped from the sound of a scream. Looking behind them they saw a girl running from a pair of big doors. She immediately stopped as a black hole appeared in front of her and a helmeted boy came out, grabbing her wrist with a horribly tight grip.

"Where is it?" he hissed. She stared at him with fear before speaking.

"I-I don't kno-,"

"You again!" Sora yelled, running towards him with his weapon out and halting in his tracks a few feet away from him.

"Good timing, ya'know, you gave up on our last game. Looks like we'll have to start a new one..." Vanitas pushed the girls arm away, turning his whole body to face Sora and reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of paper shaped like a tree.

"Ya know what this is, right?" Sora gasped and got into fighting position, giving a snarl as he ordered.

"That doesn't belong to you, give it back!" Vanitas rested a hand on his hip as he slipped the paper back into his pocket with the rest, giving a sigh and an evil smirk from under his helmet.

"You're no fun. This is a new game, '_Keyblade master_'. All you have to do is surprise me. I analyzed your fighting technique and your spells during the sparring matches we had. It's gonna take a lot to surprise me!" the helmeted ravenette crossed his arms, leaning from leg to leg as the conversation carried on.

"What is it with you and games!?" the Keybearer hissed, pointing the head of his Keyblade straight at Vanitas.

"I get bored easily, I have no one to relate with. Is that crime where you come from!?" the darker boy asked with a serious tone, knowing that Sora didn't know what loneliness felt like, having all those people surround him, making him feel happy, excited, having all those friends at his side. Vanitas new that being a form of Darkness, he would never have that feeling of friendship, being loved for who he was. Even Xehanort thought he was an abomination and sent him away to fight Ven, wanting to create the ultimate weapon. He was just a tool for everyone's pleasure.

'_Am I bipolar or something?'_

He got no response and Sora lowered his weapon, noticing something was different about the boy in front of him. Vanitas dropped his head a little, feeling depressed from all the negative thoughts. He gave a loud sigh and slipped his hands into his pockets, composing himself before speaking.

"Cya around, Keyblade Master!" the helmeted boy started walking backwards, opening a black hole to stop in the middle, disappearing into nothing as the blackness faded. Donald and Goofy walked over to the girl, leaving Sora to think for a second.

'_What's his problem, why does he toy with things and why does he want to play around? What's with the games and the way he acts? He's all tough and creepy, then he's quiet and...Sad...what's with him? Is he bipolar?_' the brunette shook the thoughts from his head, walking over to the girl that was now standing up with crossed arms.

"And you're supposed to be?" she asked the three as Sora finally joined them.

"I'm Sora, he's Donald and that's Goofy," the brunette gestured to them and then continued, waving his arms about as he spoke.

"We came to see how Hercules was doing!" she looked the three over before questioning.

"You know wonderboy?"

"Yeah, 'cause we're heroes, too!" Donald spoke triumphantly, making Goofy chuckle and whisper to him, still giggling.

"Ya mean junior heroes, Donald," the girl chuckled as the duck growled/quacked.

"Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara, my friends call me Meg,"

"Why was the boy in the helmet after you?" Goofy questioned, scratching the side of his head.

"He was looking for something, Olympus...something," she explained, waving one hand while the other one rested around her waist.

"So, hows Herc?" Sora changed the subject, crossing his arms as he leaned on his back leg.

"Wonderboy? Well, he's duking it out at the coliseum every day, you know! A hero's work is never done and all that. He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting, even wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news, special deliveries from Hades himself..." she knitted her brow as she thought of the matches.

"Hades!?" Donald yelled, jumping up and down.

"Right. Lord of the underworld. I was on my way to see him. Thought, maybe I could get Hades to give wonderboy a breather, but a guy in a black coat and the kid in the helmet showed up. The guy in the coat ran off!" she explained, leaning from leg to leg.

"Gawrsh...the Organization is here, too?" Goofy looked to Donald.

"The guy in the helmet 'IS' working with the Organization!" Donald announced bluntly.

"We'll go have a little talk with Hades, I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him," Sora spoke happily, resting his fists on his hips in a victorious pose.

"You really want to do that? Well it looks like you know what you're doing. I guess I'll take you up on that offer, but let's keep this whole Chat-With-Hades thing our little secret, okay?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Our lips are sealed!" Sora turned to the other two, getting a nod from both. The three ran through the giant door that Meg was chased through, coming into a massive, empty dome-like area. Goofy saw a cave like opening and pointed towards it.

"Over there!" the group moved through it, coming out the other end, they saw a man wearing a black coat run past really fast.

"The Organization!" Donald pointed out.

"Yeah, Meg talked about a man wearing a black coat. That must be him!" they carried on running down the passage, coming across a few Heartless, easy to destroy as they ran past. They came to another Cave-Like-Entrance and stopped in their tracks as they saw the coated man from earlier running towards them and then...past them yelling...

"Run, run away!" before sprinting through a portal. Sora, Donald and Goofy stared for a while before the brunette spoke.

"Okay...?"

* * *

"Where do they dig these freaks up? Geez Louise," Hades spoke exhaustedly.

"Oh their nuttin' but trouble, the whole lot of 'em. So, uh...what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mince meat outta every fighter you sent at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standin' room only. Say, why don't you pick someone already dead and save him the trouble?" Pete began laughing, but instantly stopped when Hades slammed his hands down on the arms of his chair. He leaned back in his seat a little, running his thumb and finger over his chin.

"Dead...dead is good! And I know just the worrier," he finished, pointing a finger to the sky with a wide smile across his face.

* * *

Sora, Donald and Goofy came out of the Cave-Like-Door to see a strange walk-way. What they were standing on was a massive, rocky circle, a thin path in front of them leading up to another massive, rocky circle, then another and another. Donald made a scared quacking sound, holding his hands together with Goofy doing the same, but speaking instead of quacking.

"I'm scared too, Donald," Sora walked a few steps ahead of the others, looking around as he ordered.

"Hades, come out!" he looked up to see what must be Hades's chamber.

"Y-you think that's where he is?" Donald spoke fearfully as they slowly started walking.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora said, walking ahead of the two. The dog and duck looked at each other before they sped up, catching up to the brunette. As they reached the top, the three saw a massive door with stairs on the inside leading up to Hades's chamber.

* * *

Pete, Pain and Panic were standing over a hole in the floor, all different types of greens swirling down the middle and making a whirlpool affect.

"By the by, uh...what's down there?" Pete asked, leaning over the hole a little more to get a better look.

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys," Hades smirked into the hole as he stood next to it and laughed a little. Pete looked up from the green swirls, startled as he saw Hades's hair/flames only inches away.

"You don't say?" he nervously laughed as he slowly backed away, leaning back against the wall from fear.

"Well... maybe I should go," Hades held his hands out, setting them both on fire and throwing the balls of flame into the green hole. There was an explosion, sending red smoke up to the ceiling. Once the smoke vanished, a man was standing just on the edge of the hole, wearing a red samurai styled coat, a thick purple scarf, a dark purple belt and dark gray boots. Hades began laughing and then instantly stopped.

"Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer, no strings, you'll be free as a bird," as Hades continued, the man glanced around the room, earning a scared wave from Pete.

"And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum... to the Death!" Hades smiled at his own idea.

"...This is my story. And you're not part of it," the man spoke calmly, crouching down into a fighting position and swinging his sword to drop it on his shoulder, leaving it to rest there.

"Did you forget who you're talking to? I am the Lord of the Dead!" the man made a 'Heh' sound before making a snarky comment.

"No wonder no one wants to die,"

"You are FIRED!" Hades yelled as he turned red with bright orange hair/flames.

Sora, Donald and Goofy picked this time to run through the doors with Donald calling.

"Hades!"

"You again?" the death Lord yelled, his attention not on the man anymore. Said man swung his blade, hitting Hades's crossed arms and sending him skidding backwards.

"Fight!" the stranger called to Sora. He went to strike again, but Hades set his hand on fire and punched him in the gut sending him to the ground.

"Get up!" Sora yelled, getting between him and the Death Lord.

Sora sprinted forward, keeping the Keyblade at his side and swinging sideways as he reached Hades, but nothing seemed to happen. He tried again, seeing that he wasn't causing Hades any pain whatsoever. Donald tried using his spells but they seemed to negate, hitting the ground around the death Lord instead of the god directly. Goofy threw his shield, aiming directly for the torso of Hades, seeing it slide through him and spin back to the owner. After multiple attempts they felt something was off.

"Something's wrong!" Donald cried, stepping away from Hades with the other two doing the same.

"I feel kinda funny..." Sora dizzily spoke.

"That's right! See, that's the thing. In the underworld, hero's are zero's, comes with the territory," Hades zoomed forward, going to attack, but disappeared at the last second as the man in red swung his sword.

"Go now!" he yelled to the three.

"But I've gotta talk to Hades!" Sora called. Hades reached his fingers to his ears, blocking out the sounds.

"What was that?" Sora ran forward, but his arm was caught by the man as Hades started charging an attack with both hands.

"We can't fight him here! We have to go, now!" they all ran out of the room just in time as the ball of fire exploded in the spot Sora was just standing and ran down the stairs, pushing the two massive rocky doors closed.

"Is he gone?" Donald yelled questioningly, turning around to face the others.

"Let's go!" the man called, walking down the path with a speedy pace and the three following behind.

* * *

Hades was sitting in his chair once again, grinding his teeth as Pete paced from window to window, talking and complaining.

"Can't believe those yahoo's found us here. So, not only do we have to worry 'bout Hercules, we got that brat here, too!" Pete complained.

"We need to think of a plan to get rid of them!" Hades just stared ahead, silence engulfing the room until a 'whoosh' sound vibrated through the walls and a black portal opened in front of the door.

"Hey, you Hades? Ya'know, Lord of the Underworld and all that stuff?" a boy in a helmet lazily questioned, coming into the room with crossed arms.

"...who's askin'?" Pete looked him up and down with a frown present on his face.

"I know you're not Hades, so zip it, ugly! I'm not in a really good mood and beside, I was talking to him!" he looked straight to the flame haired Lord.

"...That's my name and you are?"

"Vanitas, and I heard that your little plan went south a couple of minutes ago!" he smirked under his helmet.

"Look here, we don't need some no goo-,"

"I said, shut your trap or the next thing that'll be comin' outta your mouth will be your teeth!" Pete backed away in fear as Vanitas finished the threat.

"I'm starting to like you, kid! So, what brings you to my lovely home?" Hades raised his arms up, gesturing to the room.

"Well, I was hoping you'd know where I can find something, the Olympus stone? And I also have a plan..." Vanitas explained, walking over to Hades and leaning on the table in front of him.

"I'm listening!" The death lord leaned forward in his chair, slightly interested in what he was about to say.

* * *

The three stopped running as they left the weird rocky path area, coming into a smoky area instead.

"What's your name?" the brunette questioned as they stood there in silence.

"Auron," he responded quietly.

"I'm Sora!" the boy pointed a thumb to himself as he said his name.

"Donald!" the duck said, jumping up on Sora's back, making the boy lean forward.

"Goofy!" also jumping on top of the two. Not being able to hold the weight, Sora collapsed with them falling on top of him and giving a grunt as they hit the floor.

"It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian..." Sora pushed from the ground, Donald and Goofy rolling off as he looked up to the man.

"Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks," Sora stood up and walked past Auron, said man smiling as the brunette walked away. The four stayed in the inner chamber of 'Cave of the Dead', having a little rest before running around again.

* * *

"So, what'd you think?" Vanitas questioned, leaning on the edge of the circle-table in the middle of the room, waiting for Hades to answer him.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to send Cerberus after the brat to give you time to get the stone and while you're getting the stone, you need me to kidnap little Meg, making Hercules and Sora worry, after that they'll come to the Underworld in search of her and you can have a little sparring match with him, yes?" Hades counted his fingers as he spoke.

"Demyx'll have the little sparring match. When Sora finds us, that's where the real fun starts,"

"And you can beat the brat?"

"On a normal world our strength is equal, but in the Underworld, as you said, Hero's are Zero's..."

"But won't you be affected?" Hades questioned, pointing to the helmeted boy.

"The Olympus Stone will change that, and besides, I'm no hero. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get it!" the boy announced, walking away from the table and reaching his hand up to open a portal, walking through it with a sigh. Hades walked over to the window and called for his precious beast, sending him after Sora and co.

* * *

The four entered 'Cave of the Dead, Passage', instantly meeting a lode of Heartless and destroying them just as fast. They slowly ran through the rocky hall until they reached a massive rocky dome and then they sprinted to the huge door that was shut. Donald leaned up against the door with a confused look.

"What? It's closed!" Sora and Goofy started pushing on the massive doors, trying to open it.

"Come on, open!" Sora called through gritted teeth. Donald walked backwards away from the door a look up, seeing a massive lock attached to the doors. Sora also walked backwards, bringing out his Keyblade.

"Will that open it?" Auron questioned, walking to his side.

"Yeah, I think so," he looked to his weapon and lifted it up. He was about to unlock the doors, but was cut off by a rawr.

"Hurry!" Auron yelled, singing his blade over his shoulder. Sora gasped as he saw the massive three headed dog, Cerberus. He lifted his Keyblade to the lock, shooting out a beam of light and causing the lock to disappear. Sora ran for the door, but stopped, turning around to see Auron fighting and ran back to his side, hearing Donald yell.

"Wait..."

The brunette ran up to Auron's side, both of them attacking the middle head with a strong strike, causing it to take a few steps back and shake. Once the beast composed itself it charged forward, making the room vibrate from the size of the monster. Sora and Auron jumped out of the way as it reached them and they attacked its sides as it stopped. Cerberus gave a rawr and turned to face the brunette, lunging forward and hitting the ground head first as Sora jumped up and landed on the dog's head, running up its neck to attack the back of the others heads and knocking them out. It was just the middle head that was left, now. Cerberus leaned back and stood on its legs, causing Sora to fall and hit the ground with a grunt.

"You okay?" Auron yelled to the boy as he ran over. The brunette stood up and nodded, giving a 'yeah' as he turned to him.

"I have a plan for the middle head. You go around one way, I go around the other!" the man explained. Sora already figured out the plan and started running, as did Auron. They both reached the front of the monster and attacked from both sides of its face at the same time, causing pain to run through the beast's body. The massive creature cried an ear splitting rawr before its heavy body slammed into the ground.

"Come on!" Donald yelled as Sora ran for the doors with Auron right behind him.

* * *

"Come on Wonderboy, play hooky for a day. For old times' sake?" Meg questioned, trying to get Herc to rest.

"They came to see me, they came to see a hero. I can't let them down!" Meg gave an audible sigh as the demigod stood from the rock-stool.

"Don't worry, Meg. I'll be fine. What does a hero need rest for, huh?" he showed off his biceps, walking away with a wave and an unnoticed sigh of exhaustion.

"Sora, don't let me down..." Meg whispered to herself as Herc walked out of view.

* * *

"Whew..." Sora laughed a little as he hunched over, hands on his knees as he breathed fast. Donald started looking around curiously.

"Huh? What happened to Auron?"

"He can take care of himself. Let's go find Meg. Then we can try this again!" the three walked away from the massive door and started running for the stairs that led to the Coliseum.

* * *

"I got the stone and I have you to thank for that, Hades. And just letting you know, I went to check on your dog, he was unconscious and the lock that was on the door was gone..."

"Dat brat musta used the key!" Pete pointed out in a complaining way, resting his overgrown fists on his hips.

"Well yeah, how else do you think he got outta there!? It works on pretty much every lock..." Vanitas sarcastically called over, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Let me get this straight. That brat's Keyblade works on any lock?" Hades spoke with amusement.

"That's right!" Pete looked over to Vanitas with a smug look, but the helmeted boy didn't look remotely bothered at all by this, like he already knew. (Which he does)

"Have I ever told you two about the killer Coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs looks like am Olympic kiddie pool!" Hades laughed as he explained the place.

"Then that's the place where I'm gonna fight Sora!" Vanitas stated bluntly.

"Problem, squirt. Zeus locked it tight..." Hades looked to the boy.

"Not for long..." Vanitas gave a smirk from under his helmet, waiting for second for Hades to catch on. '_Did he just call me squirt?_'

"...Ah...I really like you, reminds me of... well, me. So, all we gotta do is swipe that key and reopen the Underdrome!"

"Hate to tell ya, but that key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody. And that kid ain't no push over!" Pete mentioned.

"I hate to agree, but he's right. Keyblades pick their master, not the other way around..." Vanitas announced, leaning against the table again.

"And how do you know so much about these things...?" Hades asked with a lot of interest.

"A few years ago, my master got me to do research on the weapon and I basically memorized it all..."

'_That was a crappy excuse!_' Vanitas stated to himself, crossing his arms as an image of Xehanort popped into his head. He clenched his teeth and gave a quiet grunt as his head twitched in minor pain.

'_I wish I killed him when I had the chance..._' Hades's voice broke through the ravenette's thoughts as he continued talking.

"So, now it's time for a woman's touch!" the death lord held his hand at shoulder height and 'poof' a small figure of Meg appeared in the palm of his hand.

**SORRY FOR THE CRAPPY FIGHT SCENES**

* * *

*Sora walks into the living area of the Organization's castle*

Ventus: Well, Terra helps out in that kinda situation and he doesn't go hitting on every girl he sees! *yelling at Vanitas*

Vanitas: It's always about your friends, isn't it!? *yelling back to Ventus*

Ventus: At least I have some! *screams at the top of his voice*

Vanitas: *gasps and holds knees to chest in a corner with a gray cloud over head* that was uncalled for...

Sora: ...what's...going on?

Ventus: We were attacked by a Tifa today, Vanitas was hitting on her and she went psycho. Vanitas ran off when she started beating the crap outta me...

Sora: and why is Vanitas in a corner?

Vanitas: Because Ventus's a jerk, that's why...

Ventus: no I'm not...

Vanitas: yeah, you are...you're a nasty guy...*ran's through a black portal to go to his room*

Ventus: Sora can you say the ending while I go apologize...?

Sora: yeah, no problem... *Ventus leaves room* so, there's still more to come. We hope you all enjoyed this chapter. We're really sorry it took forever, Vanitas didn't know his lines, so we had to improvise. We hope you keep reading, reviewing, following and favouriting thanks again, bye...*waves*

**VofD Note:** Hey all, I'll be needing some help from here on out...if possible, could a few of you come with a few fight scenes for the boss fights. I'll probably edit a bit of them so it goes with the story, but it would help a lot and the story would be updated faster, please and thanks if you do! xD


	14. I Needs A Little Help

**Help Needed**

I'm insanely sorry that the next chapters are taking ages, but I'm kinda going through a lot of crap. I've been going to see a mental doctor and I got a bet going that's going to last like two months and I did have a lot of homework.

Enough about that now. I really need help. I need fight scenes between Sora and a few Organization members and most of all, Sora VS Vanitas, but without Vanitas using his Keyblade since I won't be bringing the weapon into the fanfiction until Port Royal, Pirates Of The Caribbean.

Again, I'm really sorry about not posting the chapters yet. A while back I just lost a tiny bit of interest, but now it's back and I'm ready to write more. This chapters probably going to be the longest to make up for the time lost and I hope you'll carry on reading even though I'm lacking at the moment.

**THE FIGHTS BETWEEN SORA AND VANITAS**

Vanitas can't use his Keyblade yet.

Sora and Vanitas can't use any of Ventus's powers because Vanitas doesn't know that Sora has the rest of Ventus's heart inside of him.

Vanitas can't use spells because the little bit of light inside of him is stopping him from using them.

Vanitas can't use his Unversed, same reason for the spells.

Vanitas cannot, and I mean CANNOT, take off his helmet whatsoever.

I know that it makes me kind of a buzz-kill but these are the things that cannot happen in the fight scenes between the two until later into the fic...

If you have ideas for parts of my fanfiction, please PM me. There's a 50-50 chance I may use them.

**MOST NEEDED IDEAS**

I need a Halloween Town costume for Vanitas and it has to do with something that involves Ventus and his darkness, so something like...uh... Vanitas wearing a black and red version of Ventus's armour. Maybe something a little darker...

I need a Christmas Town costumes for Vanitas and once again I need it to have something to do with Ventus and his darkness, if you want, add a bit of Sora as well...like the pumpkin on the side of his head or something...

If you want you can give me an idea of what he should be in the Pride Lands World...

**I hope you keep reading, please keep reading and please send me ideas if you have any...VofD out.**


End file.
